Tales of Holidays
by Colette's a Bimbo
Summary: Did you ever wonder how the holidays were spent in Symphonia? Well, step right up to get your question answered. You'll be able to see how Presea spends Valentine's Day, Genis spends Saint Patrick's Day, and more! Second half includes ToS2 characters!
1. Tales of Valentine's Day

Me: I'm writing another story! Yay! Our muse for this story will be..

Sheena: Umm...Hello everyone!

Me: Hiya Sheena! I love you! Not in a lesbian way, but in a fan girl way! EEEE!

Sheena: Aw, thanks Zeles.

Me: The disclaimer please.

Sheena: My pleasure. Colette's a Bimbo does not own Tales of Symphonia, Valentine's Day, a life, or something to maim the guy...who created...Valentines Day...with...

Me: No offense to all you Valentine's Day lovers, but personally I dislike it. But that's just me okay! In the story Raine's thought on this holiday was based on my judgment. Also, Colette Hyuga, Clawd, and DIGITALaura, you three get a special note at the end of this chapter for being great friends so far this year!

Also, I'm putting this chapter's genre to humor/romance!

Oh, and on a sidenote, the line in the middle of the story is supposed to be the beginning of the same day. Its a 'what if' story...Now, I'm just confusing myself...

Sheena: Err...anyways~

Sheena and Me: Now, without further ado...

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter One: Tales of Valentine's Day**

Presea awoke precisely at 7:25, five minutes before her octagonal turtle alarm clock started ringing.

The group had been traveling to Heimdall on foot to try and cure Colette's angel toxicosis.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Genis chirped.

Presea put her pink hair in pigtails, changed into her dress, and walked over to the guy's side of camp for breakfast. The first thing she noticed when she got there was Raine. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was attempting to shove some bacon into her mouth, but she was failing horribly. Her silver hair was sticking out in odd angles, and she had her shoes on the wrong foot. She had been the one on night guard the previous night.

"Genis, wake me in five-"

Suddenly, a small, pink box and a rose tied to a silver parachute fell from the sky. The party members could make out a rheiard flying away.

"Oh, Professor. You got something...Is it your birthday?" Lloyd asked.

Zelos suddenly popped in and draped his arms around his bud's shoulder, "Bud, bud, bud. I knew you were stupid, but how can you not know what today is?"

Lloyd racked his brain for some facts, but came out empty, "Sorry Zelos. I have no idea; and stop calling me bud!"

Zelos ignored his friend's comment and came out with the answer,"It's Valentine's Day!"

The chosen was met with silence instead of the hugs and kisses he was expecting to get from the female members of the party.

"What's Val...entine's Day?" Colette asked the incredibly hot chosen.

The idiotically awesome chosen slapped himself and a gigantic anime sweat drop appeared on his head. "Don't tell me you guys don't celebrate the day of love in Sylvarant!"

The other idiot garbed in red shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"The day will end you know something," Genis muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Lloyd shouted. He then proceeded to give Genis a noogie.

"Zelos, can you explain Valentine's Day?" The suicidal Bimbo-I mean Colette asked.

"Of course, my tiny angel," Zelos said, winking. "Valentine's day is a day that the Great Goddess Martel created to let my hunnies show me their love by taking me to their home, in their room, on their bed, with the lights off, to-"

Sheena cut in, "Show him their new glow-in-the-dark watch!"

The ninja grabbed the pervert and dragged him off to a cluster of trees where punching and kicking noises could continuously be heard.

Colette stared, 'What's a glow in the dark...watch?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Raine sighed and said, "Never mind that. Valentine's Day is a stupid human holiday where foolish humans show their idiotic emotion called love to each other by making others that are not in a relationship feel like shit."

"Someone had a bad Valentine's Day experience," Regal stated.

"So Professor, who sent you what?" Lloyd asked.

Raine whacked Lloyd, "Use proper grammar! As for your question, I got a box of chocolates and a rose from a guy whose name sounds like a fusion between a Chinese warlord and a small, fancy diner.

Everyone blinked, "Huh?"

"I got it from some dolt called Yuan Ka-Fei! Happy?" She snapped.

As soon as she said that an even bigger purple box and three red roses tied to a gold parachute landed.

"Who's that from, Sis?' Genis asked.

Raine read the label and coldly stated, "Forcystus."

Lloyd seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Forcystus, who was supposed to be dead, had sent his teacher a Valentine's Day gift.

"I'm back!" Sheena exclaimed as she rejoined the party; dragging a lifeless Zelos behind her. She started shoving a life bottle down his throat. "So, what happened while I was gone?" She asked in a cheerful mood.

"Raine got a Valentine's Day gift from Yuan Ka-Fei and Forcystus," Presea mechanically stated.

Sheena whistled, "So I wasn't going crazy when I saw Forcystus that day." She muttered.

"Sheena, is there something we should know about?" Regal asked.

"Yeah, Forcystus didn't really die that day when he got stabbed. It was really one of his cronies. He was out for his lunch break..."

Everyone choked, "WHAT?"

"Forcystus wasn't really the one that died. It was one of his-"

Genis cut in, "No, not that. Forcystus is still alive?"

Sheena rolled her eyes, "Yes, he's alive. He's-"

Lloyd decided to cut in right then. "Umm...Professor. Sorry, but is it okay if we have some chocolates?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

Raine sighed and handed the chocolates and roses over to Colette, Lloyd, Genis, and Presea who immediately went into a sugar rush after taking a bite

"Whoa! These are good!" Genis shouted, chasing Lloyd around for the last milk chocolate.

"How can you not like this?" Presea asked, munching away on a truffle.

"I'm allergic to chocolate and roses," Raine answered stiffly. "These two are probably trying to kill me."

As soon as she said that, two cards fell from the sky. 'Sorry, I didn't know.'

Raine crumpled the cards and threw them away; grumbling about how she was sure someone was plotting to kill her that day.

All of a sudden, a huge rainbow colored box full of chocolates and a bouquet of pink roses fell from the sky.

Raine read the note that was attached to the box aloud, "Hope you burn in hell, fellow half-elf! Mwahahaha! Sincerely Mithos"

Sheena read the note over Raine's shoulder, "He's trying to kill you all right."

Colette came to the group. She had chocolate in her hair, brown stains over her white dress, and caramel stuck in her teeth. She, snatched the chocolates out of her teacher's hand and ran away with it. (If you ever played Majora's mask, picture Sakon running away)

Zelos whistled, "I don't know what I ever saw in her."

Sheena whacked Zelos, "You saw something her?" She screamed at the chosen.

"Uh no, I," Zelos was at a loss for words for once.

"Then prove it," Sheena growled.

Zelos grabbed Sheena, dragged her to a cluster of trees, the same one where the ninja had beaten the pulp out of the redhead before, and … …. made her breakfast.

To top everything off, Regal asked the question that had been on everyone's minds, "Why are we walking to Heimdall when we have rheiards?"

* * *

Presea awoke precisely at 7:25, five minutes before her octagonal turtle alarm clock started ringing.

The group had been traveling to Heimdall on foot to try and cure Colette's angel toxicosis.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Genis chirped.

Presea put her pink hair in pigtails, changed into her dress, and walked over to the guy's side of camp for breakfast. The first thing she noticed when she got there was the smell of waffle batter. She saw that Genis had made pink, heart shaped waffles for breakfast.

Everyone had gathered around already. As soon as Genis saw Presea, he rushed towards her with a plate of waffles and a card.

"P-p-p-p-p-presea. I made these specially for you," he stuttered. He handed her the plate and the card. Then, he ran away.

The pink haired girl studied the waffles. Genis had drizzled, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Presea' on the waffles with syrup. She opened the card and read it~

'Dear Presea,

Happy Valentine's Day. I really like you, and I think you're pretty. Everytime we're traveling together, I can't help but blush everytime I see you take a glimpse at me. I get mad whenever you pay more attention to Lloyd rather than me, too. I really like you.

Sincerely Genis Sage'

Presea read the card repeatedly, but didn't understand it. What was Valentine's day, and what did Genis mean?

The party had gotten their waffles, and walked over to comfortable areas to eat in peace. Raine was eating, reading, and stuffing her sleeping bag into her wingpack by herself. Presea walked over.

"Raine, what is Valentine's Day?" She asked.

The Professor didn't flinch, "It's a stupid holiday made by marketing people so lovesick idiots will buy roses and chocolates for their loved one," she answered.

"Okay then. Thank you," Presea left.

She read the card again, and finished her waffles. She still didn't understand Genis, or the holiday.

She was still pondering about it when Regal walked over, and sat down next to her on the ground.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Yes," Presea answered.

"What is it?" Regal inquired.

"What is Valentine's Day?"

Regal smiled. "Valentine's Day is a day people show gratitude for ones they love. They usually send them chocolates to symbolize that they're love is sweet, roses because roses are a symbol of love, and a card to let their thoughts lose...I remember my final Valentine's gift to Alicia." He whispered.

"What was it?" Presea asked.

The blue haired man sighed, and his eyes suddenly looked faraway, "I gave her the day off, and we went to the Lezarano amusement park. She loved the rides, especially the roller coasters. We spent the whole day there. When it closed, I took her to a jewelry store, and insisted upon buying her a necklace. She took one look at the jewels, took my hand, and said 'Nothing can symbolize the love between us.' The next day, I bought a small brown kitten-did you know she loved kittens? She would poke their paw pads and giggle so merrily-and made way to her room; only to realize she had left..."

Presea didn't flinch, "Why?"

Regal took a deep breath, "George wanted to separate us. So, he allowed her to leave for Vharley's exsphere project..."

Presea balled her fists.

Regal got up and turned around, "Presea, I loved your sister. No matter what you think. Please forgive me for killing her." He walked away.

"I forgive you," Presea whispered, "It's Vharley that I still don't forgive."

* * *

Genis was talking really fast to Lloyd when Presea found him,. She handed Genis a small card, and a wooden bear charm. "Thank you, Genis." She turned and left.

Genis opened the card, and Lloyd read over his shoulders~

'Dear Genis,

Thank you for sharing your feelings. I now know how to love. I like you, too.

Sincerely Presea'

Genis closed the card, and held it to his heart, "Yes."

Lloyd stared at Genis, "Umm...can I reread it? I only read up to 'sharing your.'

Genis closed his eyes and smiled, "You won't understand it Lloyd..."

* * *

Me: How was it? Sorry, the romance part was BAD. I really am not a fan at writing romantic things, so I'm not used to it. In conclusion, it was a challenge for me, and I'm never trying agin...unless you want me to...

Sheena: Also remember to review and share advice for future stories.

Me: Below are the notes for my friends. Feel free to read them even if you aren't Colette Hyuga, Clawd, or DIGITALaura. I don't care because they're not personal.

Sheena: Here goes!

* * *

Colette Hyuga: Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry, I forgot to buy a Valentine gram for you at school. Also, I'm even sorrier I couldn't get you a life. Hang on buddy! As soon as they're on sale, I'll get you one! jk. XD P.S. thanx for the Ditto.

Clawd: Ditto (up to school). You're a great friend. You might get annoying at times, but I usually enjoy spending time with you. :)) just as a reminder, if you tell anyone I like 'Zelos/Fruitcake' at school, everyone's going to know you like 'Pancake' Touche? P.S. I GOT A DITTO! You can't blackmail/con me anymore! Mwahahahaha! ...jk?

DIGITALaura: Ditto (Ditto). I know we just met this year and all, but you are one awesome bud! I'm so glad I met you! Thanks so much for the music! Still sad we don't have P.E. Together anymore...

* * *

Sheena: Awww...that's so sweet!

Me: I know, I'm such a great friend!

Sheena and Me: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Sheena: Okay. Please review.

Me: I'm off to raid my brother's room for sweets. *leaves*

Malo: *running in* Is Zeles here?

Sheena: Nope, you just missed her!

Malo: Dang it!

Malo and Sheena leave

Colette and Colin: Hello? Anyone? Hmmm...It's getting lonely here...

(Sorry if the bit with Malo, Colin, and Colette were confusing. It's from my other story, Tales of Hey Listen! Anyways~ Thanx for reading! P.S. What's the next holiday coming up?)


	2. Tales of Saint Patrick's Day

Me: And I am back! Woohoo! Who missed me?

*cricket cricket*

Me: ...Ahem...Anyways~ The genre for this chapter is humor... It's March now, and its about time for another chapter for another holiday!

Sheena: Cool!What's the holiday this time?

Me: It's Saint Patrick's Day!

Sheena: Yes! *Switching purple ninja garb for green ninja garb* Time to pinch the hell out of the idiot chosen!

Me: Umm...Sheena. You're not allowed to wear green for this chapter. It's part of the storyline...

Sheena: Dang it!

Me: Okay, so I would like to thank knownobody, Captain Arbitrary, TiFu, iluvmidna, and Big Boss01 for reviewing. It made me so happy to know someone bothered to read it. *sob sob*

Sheena: Wow! Zeles, are you crying?

Me: No!...I got something in my eye.

Sheena: err...okay then... Colette's a Bimbo does not own Tales of Symphonia, Saint Patrick's Day, or any green clothes so she's screwed tomorrow.

Me: Without further ado-

*Genis runs up and pinches me*

Me: Ow! You idiot1 You're not supposed to appear yet!

Genis: I'm so sorry! *running off stage*

Me: Grrr...Okay so. Without further ado

Sheena and Me: We bring you chapter two!

Me: See what I did there? I made it rhyme and- *Sheena grabs me and drags me away*

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter Two: Tales of Saint Patrick's Day**

"Guys, why do we have to go to Luin anyways?" Lloyd asked. "We can just go verse Mithos and be done with the game and purchase some cheats from the grade shop with our grade and...wait what?"

Lloyd looked around in confusion, "Ummm...Professor. Do you have any idea what I was talking about?"

Raine shook her head, "No. My only conclusion is that you hit your head somewhere."

"So, Professor. Why do we have to go to Luin?" Colette asked.

Raine sighed, "I got a letter from Pietro saying that he opened up a new weapon shop, and he built some statues that he wants me to see."

The other seven members of their group nodded their heads.

"So, did he tell you what type of weapons the shop sells?" Lloyd asked.

Genis groaned, "That's all you care about isn't it? Weapons! You carry around at least sixteen pairs in your bag, yet you need more! Getting Neblim wasn't enough, so you fought Sword Dancer for the Kusanagi Blade. Then that wasn't enough so you bribed Kratos and Dirk into giving you Flamberge and the Vorpal sword! Really?"

"Hey, I didn't bribe Kratos and Dirk into giving me the Material Blade! That's so low!" Lloyd argued. "I blackmailed them into giving it to me." He quickly muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, there was a girlish fan girl shriek. The party turned to face Zelos who was jumping up and down.

"They sell baseball bats! They sell baseball bats!" He screamed.

"Why's the author making Zelos act like that. Is she on drugs or something? " Lloyd asked.

"No, worse. She got dared to reread the whole Twilight series," Genis answered.

"Wait what?" Lloyd and Genis turned to face each other. "What are we talking about? I don't understand!" They said in unison before screaming.

Suddenly, Yuan appeared between both of them, "You two are breaking the fourth wall right now. So, shut up before you rip the fabrication of the universe!"

"Umm...Mr. Yuan. How did you get here?" Colette asked.

"I broke the fourth wall and admitted that there is an author who makes us do what we do, so she transported me here," he said. Within the blink of an eye, he was gone again.

"Ten percent chance of party members understanding what just happened," Presea stated before slapping herself. "I must stop acting soulless."" She chanted under her breath.

"So,...Why's Zelos so happy they sell baseball bats?" regal asked.

"So that he can play baseball. Why else?" Sheena answered.

* * *

The group finally arrived in Luin.

"Why did we walk here when we could have taken the rhieards?" Regal asked again.

Sheena shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Look Lloyd! They made a statue of you!" Colette excitedly said as soon as she saw the statue.

Lloyd studied the statue carefully, "How did they make it look so much like me? Did they have a picture of me or something?"

"Oh look! There's one of the professor here!" Colette shouted.

The group followed her voice to find a statue of Raine as she had said.

"Marvelous! They made the statue out of marble and five percent of pumice!" Raine shouted, going into ruin mode.

"Do you think they made a statue of all of us?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, they better have not! No one can master the sexiness of my hot body!" Zelos exclaimed.

All the female members of the party laughed.

"Nah, they probably made one look way better than he already is!" Sheena shouted.

"Oh! There you are!" Pietro ran towards the group.

"Hello Pietro. How are you?" Colette asked.

"Fine. Thank you. Now, did you see all the statues? Did you visit the weapon shop?" Pietro asked.

"no, we have just arrived here. However, we did see the ones of Lloyd and myself," Raine answered.

"Oh good! So you just have to see the final one!" He said.

"Wait, the final one?" Everyone in the group except for Raine and Lloyd cried.

"Yes, the final one. We only made statues of those who contributed to the good of the city," he answered. "Sheena's is right down there," he said pointing.

"Oh. Me?" Sheena asked, blushing.

"Yes. According to the citizens, you protected many of them when the Desians attacked. Now, would you like to see the weapon shop?"

* * *

One visit to the weapon shop later~

"This baseball bat is awesome!" Zelos shrieked.

"Who's genius idea was it to buy him a baseball boat?" Sheena thought out loud.

"So, would you like to stay for the night?" Pietro asked innocently.

Raine shook her head, "Sorry, but we must leave now. We should be able to travel for at least two more hours before we have to set up camp for the night."

"Professor, why do we have to leave so early?" Colette asked.

Zelos suddenly forgot about his baseball bat to answer his "hunny," "We have to go kick some gay fairy ass!"

Lloyd interrupted, "No. We have to go do the swimsuit side quest! I want my beach boy costume!...I broke the fourth wall again, didn't I?"

The party members shook their heads, and yuan appeared next to Lloyd.

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL or else the world will stop going round!"

Lloyd shrugged, "Then we'll just collect some money. Money makes the world go round, right?"

Yuan face-palmed and left.

"So, I guess you are going to leave?" Pietro asked again.

"Yes, we must," Raine answered again. "Come on. We have to hurry if we want to get to Tethe'alla by nightfall."

"WAIT!" Pietro screamed. "We need a bit more...money to er...do something to help...er... modify the town. Can you donate some money?" He quickly added, "PLEASE!"

"Oh yes. Sure!" Colette said, handing over all the money they had.

"Oh thank you! May Martel bless you!" Pietro screamed before running off.

Everyone glared at Colette.

"Umm...Colette. That was all the money we had," Sheena said.

"Do not fear my hunnies! For I, the Great Zelos Wilder, has a wallet full of money with me!" Zelos announced. He did a Superman pose and walked out of the town. The group followed.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later~

"Oh whoops! Can we go back to Luin?" Zelos asked.

"Why?" Raine coldly asked.

" I must have dropped my wallet there," he said, laughing.

The group glared at the red haired man before changing directions to walk back to Luin.

* * *

"WHOA!" Genis was the first to gasp as they re-entered Luin. The group followed suit.

"Wow! Is this really Luin?" Genis asked.

"It's really green!" Colette marveled.

Believe it or not, in the forty minutes that the group had been away, Luin had been painted green! The water was dyed green, the buildings were green, the dogs were green, and everyone wore green clothing!

"Yipes!" Genis said jumping as someone pinched him.

A little girl, not much older than Genis, also clothed in green laughed and ran away.

"What the hell happened?" Sheena asked.

Pietro suddenly showed up, "Oh I see you saw what we did with your money!"

"Pietro, what is the meaning of this?" Raine asked.

The man smiled, "It's March seventeen tomorrow, so we're celebrating a day early!"

"So! ..." Suddenly, the archaeological maniac got a look of realization on her face. "oh god. It's saint Patrick's Day."

Zelos' usual smile disappeared, "Oh crap. I don't have any green clothes!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you guys talking about?" Lloyd asked.

Genis got into 'explain mode' and started to...well...explain, "To put it lightly for you Lloyd, on Saint Patrick's Day, you are free to pinch anyone that's not wearing green. It was created by Tabatha and Altessa so that they were free to pinch the hell out of Cruxis."

"WAIT! STOP! Are you telling me a fat, old dwarf and a an android created a holiday?" Lloyd asked in disbelief.

Genis hook his head, "Yep! Our world is messed up! Don't question it!"

"Raine looked at the sky, "Well, we have no chance of reaching Yuan's base now, so let's stay here for the night. Zelos, did you find your wallet?" She asked.

Zelos shook his head, "Nope! We're poor! Joy!"

Raine sighed, "Pietro, can we get a free room for tonight. After what we did to help you decorate the town, we are broke."

"Sure!" Pietro said, leading them to the inn.

* * *

Genis got up and looked around. Good, no one was up yet. He slowly creeped over to his backpack so that none of his friends would wake up. He opened his pack and took out a small Tupperware that was marked, 'Raine's Cooking. Use as Last Resort Against Gay Fairies.' He smirked. The half-elf couldn't believe that his friends fell for that. He opened the Tupperware to find his secret stash of gald he used in emergencies. This was an emergency. He took the money and made his way to the nearest tailor.

* * *

Lloyd sat up on his bed, yawning.

"Good morning!" He was met with a pinch.

"Ahh! Dammit!" He grabbed his pillow ready to bonk his pincher's head with when he was met with a memorial event.

"Genis! What did you do?"

The young boy was in a green version of his normal clothes.

Genis smirked, "Like it? I'm free to pinch any of you now! MWAHAHAHAHA!" He gave a crazy laughter and left.

Screams were heard from the other rooms as Genis pinched all of his friends.

Pietro saw the scene and shivered, "Oh no! What have I done!"

* * *

The group-excluding Genis-met in the secret basement located beneath the inn. The only source of light was a candle that was on a barrel that the group were huddled around. Everyone's body was covered in pinch marks.

"we have to stop Genis!" Raine said getting to the point. "he's a public menace; pinching anyone not clothed in green!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We must stop him! The twerp is starting to make my hot, sexy body look plain sexy!" Zelos shouted.

Sheena blew out the candle and a scream was heard. When She relighted it, Zelos was dead...again.

"oops," Sheena murmured as she shoved another life bottle down the redhead's throat. "I've got to buy more of these. I'm about to run out!"

"So back to the point. How will we stop Genis?" Presea inquired.

"I got it!" Lloyd said standing up. "We'll just get someone else in green to take him down!"

"But who?" Regal sighed. "there is no one else in green other than Forcystus, whom we've already killed, an old dwarf, and an android."

"That's it!" Lloyd shouted, getting to his feet again. "We'll use one of Sheena's life bottles to bring Forcystus to life! He can defeat Genis!"

Yuan suddenly appeared out of the shadows, and everyone screamed.

"How Long Have You been Standing There?" Lloyd screamed.

Yuan ignored the teen's question, "There is a slight problem to your plan with Forcystus..I sort of burned his body to ashes after you people killed him..."

"Why!" Raine shouted.

Yuan gave a half-hearted laugh, "I er...he was competition..."

Lloyd and Colette gave a blank look, "For what?"

Zelos face-palmed, "Remember? Yuan and Forcystus both like-"

Raine cut him off, "Great! Perfect! Now how do we stop Genis?"

Yuan raised his hand, "I';m sure I can. After all, I'm a Seraphim, an angel, and I'm more experienced"

Raine shook her head, "No. he'll demolish anything that's not green in his sight."

"Come on. Give me a chance." Yuan begged.

Raine rolled her eyes, "Your funeral."

* * *

"I told you so." Raine said as she healed yuan, who was twitching on the floor while formng a pool of blood around him.

"Sixty percent of our problem being solved," Presea stated as she dragged Tabatha into the room.

Colette followed closely behind her, "Professor, since Tabatha is in green, Genis won't pinch her. She can solve our problem."

Raine closed her eyes, "Do as you wish. Just know that I'm almost out of mana so I won't be able to heal you if you fail.

* * *

"Genis, it didn't have to come down to this." Tabatha stated as she stood in front of Genis.

His right hand was twitching, "It doesn't have to Tabatha. Join me, and we will pinch everyone. I promise you power and money. All you have to do is join me."

Tabatha shook her head, "I'm sorry Genis, for I could not stop you without consulting to violence." her right arm started to give off a bright light as she rushed towards Genis. The boy only had a moment to find out what was going on before he got hit.

"TABATHA PUNCH!"

* * *

"I'm sorry. Will you please find it in your hearts to forgive me?" Genis-now clothed in blue- asked his friends.

Lloyd smiled, 'Sure."

"So, how did you stop me?" Genis asked.

"We unleashed Tabatha on you. Don't you remember?" Colette asked.

Genis shook his head, "Not really. I can't remember anything."

Lloyd rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, it wasn't that bad. Anyways, Tabatha brought you back to normal."

"Say, where exactly is Tabatha? I don't see her."

There was a scream from outside. The party rushed out to see Tabatha running around, pinching anyone in sight.

"Oh no, what have we done?" Raine whispered.

* * *

Me: So, how was it? I don't think it was as good as chapter one though, so sorry! I found out Saint Patrick's Day is tomorrow today. :D

Sheena: Stop apologizing!

Me: Oh, Sorry! I mean...

Sheena; Sigh. Anyways, some people may be confused about why Forcystus is dead again. The chapters will not connect.

Me: Well, please review. I'm going to see if I can borrow some green clothes.

Sheena and me: happy Saint Patrick's Day!

Me: What's the next holiday?


	3. Tales of Belated April Fool's Day

Me: Hey Everyone! Long time no see!

Sheena: Ummm...Zeles. What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure today's not a holiday of some sort even though you don't have school...

Me: It's not that. I sort of just noticed that April Fool's Day passed already...

Sheena: You're kidding right?

Me: Don't blame me for living under a rock!

Sheena: I'm blaming you.

Me: :(( oh...okay...

Sheena: Colette's a Bimbo would like to thank TiFu, iluvmidna, Big Boss01, I hate zelos -BOOYA!-and Colette Hyuga for reviewing. She would also like to apologize for not posting/writing this in time.

Me: So...let's begin Chapter Three! I do not own tales of Symphonia...just saying, this is one of my worse writings...I blame reading too many Crulloyds

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter Three: Tales of Belated April Fool's Day**

"Mithos, you're going down," Lloyd Irving growled out menacingly.

"No, I'm afraid that will be you," Mithos, who was in his child form, retorted.

Lloyd ran up to the gay fairy-I mean- leader of Cruxis wielding Neblim. He jumped in the air and came down at Mithos while executing one of his techs.

"RISING FALCON!"

As soon as the attack made contact, Mithos fell.

"H-how could you be so powerful?" Mithos wheezed out.

Lloyd wiped his swords on his pants as he answered, "Simple. I camped out in Iselia Forest for a month, slaying enemies. Funny thing about the Devil's Arms, it grows more powerful with each monster it kills."

The brunette stalked towards the angel with his dual swords raised, "And it's about to get even more powerful!"

"Wait!" Mithos yelled. "I have to tell you something..." Suddenly, he gave a wacky grin. "April Fool's! This whole journey was a joke!"

Mithos got up, dusted himself off, and walked over to the party members who were rolling on the floor laughing.

"We... had you ...there, didn't we, ….Bud?" Zelos asked between laughs.

Lloyd flinched, "What? It couldn't have been! You couldn't have set all this up. What about how mom died, and Marble, and..."

Mithos came and draped his arm around Lloyd's shoulder, "Yeah, we set up your whole life for this moment!"

The brunette's chocolate brown eyes suddenly flashed red. He unsheathed his swords and stabbed Mithos.

"Mithos!" Genis cried. "Raine! Heal him!"

"Understood," Raine began her spell, "Bring back the soul from purgatory. Res-"

Lloyd dashed up and stabbed the healer in the stomach. **(A/N I'm in a stabby mood today! Lol jkjk) **

"L-Lloyd. Why?" Raine asked as her body fell limp and she fell.

Zelos and Regal were in the process of casting healing magic, but stopped as soon as they realized it was hopeless.

"Lloyd! How could you?" Colette screamed. "She was your teacher. She was our teacher! Lloyd wouldn't do this! I refuse to believe it!"

Lloyd smirked, "Now that the gay-looking wimp is out of my way, I can lead Cruxis!" Blue-green wings materialized on his back and he flew away.

"LLOYD!"

* * *

"What I don't understand is what happened to Lloyd and why he has wings!" Genis shouted as paced. He expected Raine to answer until he realized that his best friend had killed her.

"He probably got the wings because he's a half-angel," Regal answered.

"Then why did he suddenly become evil?" The brat-whoops!-Genis screamed.

He was met with silence.

"Well, I say-" Zelos started.

He was interrupted by screams coming from outside. The group ran out from Zelos' mansion to see angels massacring the people of Meltokio.

"Citizens of Meltokio. Bow before me!" An all-too-familiar voice announced.

The party looked up to see Lloyd flying above.

"Lloyd! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sheena screeched.

Lloyd looked down with a bored expression, "Oh, it's you. I'll give you two choices. Join me, or die."

"We'll never join you, you sister-killing, backstabbing,...Fake! Where's the real Lloyd that helped me find the bathroom seven years ago!" Genis screamed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Genis, you couldn't find the bathroom?" Presea asked.

Genis blushed before directing the attention to Lloyd again.

"I guess you choose the second option. I'll be waiting for you on Derris Kharlan, and as a warning," The new Cruxis leader cast a spell at Presea, and she fell with a scream.

"PRESEA!" Genis screamed as he checked her pulse. He was met with silence. Lloyd had killed her.

"You bastard!" he screamed, but Lloyd, along with the Angels, had already disappeared.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Zelos asked.

Sheena was comforting Colette, Regal was placing Presea's dead body next to Raine and Mithos', and Genis was staring blankly ahead.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to Derris Kharlan and we're going to pummel Lloyd until he realizes what he's doing!" Genis spoke up.

Sheena shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Lord Lloyd, they have entered," an angel informed Lloyd. He smiled evilly, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

"So, you all memorized the plan, right?" Regal asked the remaining members of the party as they entered the desolate comet.

"Yup!" Colette chirped, "We enter, and kill Lloyd! Then we bring him back to life with Sheena's special life bottle. If he's still crazy, we repeat the first two steps again!"

"That's right! Good Colette!" Sheena said as she rubbed Colette's head.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zelos whispered.

As soon as he said that, an angel appeared out of nowhere, pointing it's sword at him as it got ready to slice.

"NO!" Sheena ran in front of the Chosen, and she took the hit.

"Judgement!" Colette cried. Bright lights fell from the sky, and the angel disintegrated.

"Sheena! No! Why did you do that?" Zelos cried.

The ninja's eye misted and she fell limp.

Genis stared ahead, shocked.

"So now, there's only four of us left to avenge four deaths," Regal whispered.

Without warning, Genis ran ahead, clutching his Kendema so hard that his knuckles turned white. The rest followed suit.

* * *

"So you decided to come, eh?" Lloyd glared. He closed his eyes, and cast Judgment.

"Guard!" Zelos shouted at the group as he cast Guardian around himself.

After the dust cleared, Zelos saw that Colette had been caught in the blast.

"Colette! Hang on! We can still save you! We can-" Genis started. Colette shook her head, "Help...Lloyd," she whispered as she died.

Genis quivered next to her body, "Lloyd. How could you? We were friends..."

Lloyd appeared next to them, and he sliced at Regal. The blue-haired man didn't have time to react as he fell dead. However, Genis wasn't responding at all."

"Aren't you upset I killed Regal?" Lloyd asked.

"H-huh? What? Him? Oh, we just kept him around because he got us free admission into the Altamira theme park," Genis answered.

"Cold!" Zelos exclaimed at him.

Genis regained his stance with his Kendema in hand, "Ready to burn?" The child asked as he cast "Indignation!"

Lloyd didn't have time to cast guardian, but Zelos ran next to him and covered both of them in his guardian.

"Zelos. You're betraying us?' Genis asked in dismay.

"Well, not exactly," a smart-sounding female voice called from behind. Genis turned around to see Raine walk up to him along with Presea, Mithos, Regal, Sheena, and Colette.

"You guys! But, how are you still alive?" Genis exclaimed.

Lloyd cracked his usual goofy smile, "April Fool's Buddy! The joke's on you!"

"B-but! You had wings, a-and...they died! I saw them! They died!"

Lloyd laughed as he explained, "I didn't get wings technically. See, the professor figured out a way to reflect light and portray them on my back so that the looked like wings. Then, Zelos cast some wind magic to make me levitate. He could control how I "flew" by manipulating the wind around me."

Genis gaped, "That was...genius! Then, how did they come back to life?"

"Allow me to explain," Regal spoke up, "After we supposedly "died" someone would give the "dead" person a sip of Sheena's special life bottle, and they would come back to life."

Genis was at a loss for words, "That was...actually well thought out! Marvelous! Hey, does this mean that Mithos really isn't a bad guy, and we can be friends forever?"

Mithos stalked up from behind, "That's where you're wrong. Suckers! JUDGMENT!"

* * *

Me: *Yawn*...I should really buy book five in Fruits Basket...It's really annoying cuz I have the first four books and the sixth one, but I don't have the fifth on- oh! The chapter's done! Great! Awesome! um...Sheena what am I supposed to do? I didn't plan an author's note for afterward!

Sheena: Ugh. How did I know...You owe me!

Now please welcome Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage as we interview them!

Audience: *Applause*

Sheena: Hello Lloyd, Genis!

Genis: Hey Sheena! And Zeles! Thanks for having us here tonight!

Sheena: Yes, so Lloyd, what drove you to do this to Genis?

Lloyd: Oh! I think Genis might want to answer that!

Genis: Hehe. So last April Fool's day I ran to Dirk's house and told Lloyd that the mayor ran over Noishe. He ran to the village and started to beat the mayor up. He was going to be exiled, but sis bailed him out.

Sheena: Genis, I didn't know you had it in you...

Well, that was our interview! Tune in next time to learn how I create my special life bottles!

Me: Darn! Why didn't he kiss her! You idiot! (Still reading Fruits Basket)

Sheena: ...is she like this with her other story?

Malo: unfortunately, yes.

Sheena: Want to try and burn the mangas?

Malo: Su-

Me: HISS!

Malo: Never mind. I'll pass.

Me: Good Choice.


	4. Tales of Mother's Day

Me: *Nosebleed*

Sheena: Whoa! Zeles! What happened!

Me: Watched Tales of Symphonia: Tethe'alla Episode Five. Couldn't take Yuan's hotness.

Sheena: ...So...Are you over Fruits Basket?

Me: Naw! But the obsession is on hold for now :D

Sheena: That's great! I love you again!

Me: I would like to thank iron-shadow and TiFu for reviewing! Also, a special thanks to my older brother who gave me ideas for ¾ of this chapter! I owe you bro!^-^ On fanfiction, he's known as-

*hand shuts over my mouth*

Hooded figure: Zeles. Don't tell them who I am yet. *Disappears into darkness*

Me: O.o Erm...Okay, I guess...

Sheena: Colette's a Bimbo does not own Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Phantasia, Tales of Fandom, Arc Rise Fantasia, Starcraft, Pylons (might be why I suck as Protoss), Dragonball, Nana Mizuki, Bump of Chicken, Hikaru Utada, BoA, Day After Tomorrow, Yui Makino, Bisu, 'Starry Heaven,' 'Imaginal's Song,' Pope Rights, Gay Fairy rights, Canada, Korea, ice hockey, "Pancake," my friends...lol, or 'Friday' (Thank God!)

Me: This chapter's genre is Humor/Parody. And with that, let the chapter begin!

* * *

How to Play/Instructions: Team A answers a question or carries out a task. Some Questions will have multiple chances at answering. If Team A passes the question/task they get points and they get to choose who will answer the next problem in team B. The chosen person in Team B then answers question. Etc. When questions are answered correctly, there will be a "DING!" and there will be a "BUZZ!" If answered wrong.

Tales of Holidays

Chapter Four: Tales of Mother's Day

There was a loud cheer from the crowd as Kvar jumped onto the stage. He was in his usual clothes, and he had a scouter (from Dragonball) on his right eye. The scouter didn't show power levels in this world though; it showed the questions, answers, and points.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Game Show!" he announced.

He was met with silence until a person in the crowd shouted, "You couldn't come up with a better name?"

Kvar ignored the question and said, "The rules are simple! You scroll back up to the Author's Note, read the rules, and scroll back down. If you didn't understand it, suck it up!"

Someone threw a tomato at him, nut he sidestepped then cast 'Lightning' in the direction it had come from.

After he heard a scream, he continued, "Playing today are...The Motherly Figures, The Girls!"

The crowd screamed and cheered as Raine, Sheena, Martel, and Anna appeared on stage.

"And on the other team...The Guys!"

Fan girls began to shriek as Genis, Emil, Mithos, and Lloyd appeared on the other side of the stage.

Kvar coughed to get the crowd's attention and began to talk again, "The prizes for this episode are...an LCD 32 inch TV!"

"What's a TV?" Lloyd asked.

"A free all-expense paid vacation to Altamira!"

"But Regal gives us free admission to his city anytime," Sheena said.

"The new Zelos repellant, Zelos AWAY!"

Suddenly, the girl's side started to scream hysterically while shouting, "WE NEED THAT!"

"And lastly...a ticket from the authoress that allows you to not appear in the next chapter!"

The whole studio began to shake as everyone tried to take the ticket by force. All of a sudden, a middle school girl with a high ponytail, jeans, purple glasses, an 'I Hate Sasuke' shirt, and nails painted blue poofed up on stage.

"Do you people hate me that much?" She asked.

The studio quickly grew immensely quiet as the girl continued.

"I mean, I could make your life even worse. I can make you wish you were never created."

There were shouts of "No!" and "Of course not! We love you!"

The girl smirked and disappeared.

Kvar gaped before continuing, "And that was a surprise visit by our authoress, Zeles, also known as Colette's a Bimbo...L-let's just begin. Which side would like to go first?"

Lloyd raised his hand.

"Okay then. The Guys will go first! And Lloyd will go first because I feel like it. Now Question One, This is a popular/favorite dessert/snack among many children and adults. It is made from cocoa beans and it is believed to make you feel happy when upset. You have one chance at answering this."

The crowd immediately began to point at Chocolat who was calmly sitting in the crowds.

"I...er...I'm not sure..." Lloyd muttered. Genis face palmed and pointed to Chocolat..

"Now's not the time for girls, Genis!" Lloyd snapped. "Ummm...is it...ice..cream?"

"BUZZ!"

Everyone groaned, and Kvar shook his head, "No. I'm sorry. The correct answer was chocolate." he walked over to The Girl's side, "Are you ready?"

"You bet we are!" Sheena chirped.

"Okay, for this next question you have three chances at answering it. Question Two, name three popular ingredients to put in curry. Sheena, we'll start with you."

"Pineapples!" the ninja screamed.

"BUZZ!"

"Penguinist liver!" Raine shouted. Genis began to barf.

"BUZZ!"

"Potatoes," Martel calmly answered.

"DING!"

Everyone held their breaths as Anna answered. She couldn't screw this up!

"Tomatoes! To suffocate your husband! MWAHAHAHAHA! er...not that I would do that..."

"BUZZ!"

Kvar shook his head as he walked over to the Guy's side. "Question Three, what do Popes do? You have three chances at answering this. Genis, we'll start with you."

"Discriminate half-elves!" The boy, who was red in the face, screeched.

"BUZZ!"

"Umm...uh...Raine told me they're filthy and selfish pigs whose jobs are to support racism..." Emil stuttered out.

"BUZZ!"

It was now Mithos's turn, "Deliver the Holy words of the Goddess Martel..."

"DING!"

Everyone stared at Martel. "What?" the woman asked.

"...UNTIL I DISPOSE OF HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mithos shouted hysterically.

There was an awkward silence as Kvar muttered, "I can't believe I ever worked for that nut-job...anyways, Mithos, choose who will answer the next question."

"Anna," Mithos answered.

Kvar walked over to Anna, "You only have one shot at answering this. Question Four, name a general of the Tethe'alla army during the Great Kharlan War."

The Guys groaned and glared at Mithos. However, Anna looked clueless, "Shit. How am I supposed to know this?"

Kratos face palmed and began to wave. Anna didn't see him so he got a neon sign that pointed to him. Anna still didn't see her husband. Kratos began to do the Russian dance, and Anna finally noticed him. She stared quizzically as Kratos started a wave and began to juggle chainsaws.

"Kratos! Stop annoying me! I have to focus!" She yelled.

"DING!"

"Oh," Anna said, looking surprised, "There was a general named Focus?"

Everyone in the studio sweat dropped, and Kvar face palmed. "Point goes to the Girls. Anna, choose who will answer the next question."

Anna answered, "Lloyd."

Everyone on the Guy's side groaned.

"Okay, Question Five, who is the main character in Tales of the Abyss? Is it Garr, Lloyd, Luke, or Cress?"

Lloyd put on his thinking hat, "It's obviously not Garr because the Professor chased him to Tales of Fandom and disemboweled him for shooting arrows at her in the exhibition match at the coliseum. And I have a feeling it's not Cress either...So that leaves..."

Genis cheered, "Yes! He can't screw this up!"

"...Me! Lloyd! Wow, I didn't know I also starred in tales of the Abyss!"

"BUZZ!"

Genis began to scream, "YOU IDIOT!"

Kvar laughed, "Hahaha. That was most amusing! This next question is a shout-out question. I ask a question, and both teams shout out what you believe the answer is. Are you ready?'

Both teams nodded.

"The question is: What is Presea's hobby?"

"Poking paw pads!" Genis screamed.

"Killing rich businessmen?" Anna yelled.

"Splitting people's skulls open!" Mithos shouted. He was met with silence. "What? It's true."

Raine began to shout, "U-" but she was cut off by the buzz of the timer.

Kvar got into 'The Pose,' "The correct answer was... ...Ice hockey!"

"...ice...hockey?" everyone asked.

Presea pooped up on stage with a hockey stick, "Canadian, eh?" (Tara Strong, Presea and Corrine's voice actor, is Canadian)

Suddenly, another middle school girl in a white skirt, ponytail, and an 'I Freaking Love Sasuke, Zeles. So Suck It Up!' shirt appeared on stage, "Hockey stick! Mine! Mine!" She proceeded to try and steal Presea's hockey stick until Zeles appeared again.

"Clawd! That's not "Pancake's" hockey stick!" She yelled.

Clawd sighed and the two girls disappeared.

The crowd "..."-ed.

"Um...um...To the Girls! Question Six, name one of the most wrongest things in Symphonia. You have one chance, and Sheena will answer.

Said ninja yawned then replied, "Gay fairies," while staring at Mithos.

"DING!"

"Stop picking on gay people!" Mithos shouted. (Mithos is a proud supporter of the Gay Fairy Rights Movement). Martel read the parentheses and shouted, "Yo! Bro, you're the only gay fairy in Symphonia!"

"I can't believe she was the Goddess," Kvar muttered. "Sheena, who would you like to answer the next question?"

"Emil," Sheena answered, "Cuz he barely did anything."

"Very well. Emil, you have one chance at answering this next question. Question Seven, who is the singer of 'Starry Heaven'? Is it: Nana Mizuki, Bump of Chicken, Hikaru Utada, BoA, Day After Tomorrow, or Botta?"

Emil, who happened to be in Ratatosk mode, answered, "It's obviously Botta."

Mithos screamed, "YOU IDIO-"

"DING!"

Everyone gaped and Botta appeared onstage. "I...er...I have a high soprano voice..."

Zeles appeared onstage again, "I bet you can't beat my best bud, Colette Hyuga, in a sing-off! Sing 'Starry Heaven!'"

As soon she said that, a third, and final, middle school girl with side bangs, a side ponytail, denim shorts, purple glasses, and an 'I really don't care about Sasuke' shirt appeared. She immediately hugged Zeles while screaming, "Thanks so much for getting me out of my violin lesson!"

Zeles smiled, "Bud, show off your awesome soprano voice to Mr. Goatee over here."

Colette Hyuga cleared her throat and began, "Aifilla Sana Phika. E Simi Navilla~"

Zeles bonked her best friend on the head, "Dudette! You're supposed to sing 'Starry Heaven,' not 'Imaginal's Song!' (Starry Heaven is the Japanese tales of Symphonia Opening sung by Day after Tomorrow, and Imaginal's Song is a song sung by Yui Makino in the video game _Arc Rise Fantasia)_ ...Wait! You memorized it! I'm so proud of you!"

The two embraced, squealed, and disappeared.

"That was...awkward.." Mithos said.

"Yeah, but I wonder why they call each other weird names like that? Especially Clawd." Lloyd wondered aloud.

The three girls appeared again and Zeles replied, "I call myself Zeles because I freaking love Zelos. Colette Hyuga is called Rimie cuz she hated it when I called her Sewer (They're bother based off of her real name). Clawd's called Clawd cuz she clawed someone's eyes out or something."

"I did not claw someone's eyes out! But I would love to do that to you right now!"

Rimie (ColetteHyuga) cracked a smile, "I used to call her Cloud when she was little-"

She was interrupted by Zeles who had gone into fan-girl mode, "OMG! Cloud is so HOT in Final Fantasy!"

Sheena used a silence seal on the authoress as Clawd continued where Rimie left off, "I hated being called Cloud so I changed it to Clawd!"

Kvar walked over to the three students, "Um...Ms. Scary Authoress Lady that is Practically a Sadist...Um...we have a show to..."

"Oh, of course! C'mon Buds! Let's leave them be! I left the most torturous stuff for the end! Sleepover at my house!" Zeles shouted ass the three disappeared for the final time.

Kvar sighed, "Point to the Guys. Emil, please choose who will answer the next question."

"Raine," he answered.

Kvar walked over to Raine, "For this next question you will look at this picture, watch the hint, then answer the question. You have one chance at this."

He showed a picture of a Pylon, "Question Eight, what are these blue, crystalline objects called? Here is your hint."

Kvar turned on a short video of a Starcraft battlefield. The player was trying to construct more units but a voice called out, " You must construct additional P****s.

Raine suddenly got a spark in her eye, "Oh! I know this! I remember from when I went to South Korea on vacation! They had Starcraft competitions and I remember watching it (Seriously. They do have Starcraft competitions there...Bisu rules!) The answer is Pylons!"

"DING!"

Raine beamed and began to squeal. Suddenly, Aldaris broke into the studio, ripped the picture of the pylon out of the screen and ran away with it while screaming, "MY PYLONS!'

Everyone "..."-ed.

"Excuse me, but how many points do we have?" Genis asked.

Kvar checked his scouter and shouted, "It's over 9000!"

Raine gasped, "What? Over 9000? That's impossible!"

"Geez! It's only 9001," Kvar whined.

"How does the point system work?" Raine asked.

Kvar shrugged, "Beats me."

Everyone sweat dropped and Kvar tried to finish the show, "Raine, please choose who will answer the next question."

Raine chose, "Genis."

"Okay then Genis. Question Nine, what is another name for pesky little insects? You have one shot at answering this correctly."

Everyone began to point at Magnius, and the redhead barked out, "Who're you pointing at, vermin?"

Now, Genis was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice anything going on around him.

"I think it's...no...um.." it was then that he noticed the crowd pointing at the Desian, "Oh! I get it! The answer is... ...Desians!"

"BUZZ!"

Everyone face palmed and Mithos muttered, "Stupid authoress. She decides to make everyone seem stupid..."

Kvar shook his head and walked over to the Girls.

"Ladies, this is the final question. Martel will answer. Question Ten, name on of the Sylvaranti generals during the Great Kharlan War."

The Guy's team began to cry. Their chances of winning had all but disappeared now. However, luck was with them that day. (Lloyd went and bought six pairs of Rabbit Feet from Luin that morning) Martel sighed, "Awww...Crap! How am I supposed to know these stuff! In case you haven't noticed, I've been dead the past thousand years or so!"

Yuan got up from his seat and walked over to the bathroom. He shouted, "Goodbye cruel world! My own fiance doesn't know me!" Then, a gunshot was heard.

Martel shrugged and said, "I give up."

Raine had a murderous look in her eyes.

Kvar smiled, "Okay then! Time for our last shout-out question before we move on to the final tasks! The question is... ...name the BIGGEST geezer!"

"Regal!" Sheena automatically shouted.

"Altessa!" Lloyd screamed. Somewhere in Tethe'alla, Altessa began to sneeze.

"Tenebrae!" Raine shouted. Tenebrae, who was in the crowds, looked offended.

"Kratos!" Anna yelled. Kratos looked stunned, "Woman! Are you calling me a pedophile?"

Mithos screamed, "Yuan!" He quickly cast force field so that he wouldn't get mauled by the Yuan fan girls.

Genis remembered their trip to Hakonosia Peak and shouted, "Koton!"

Time was running out, "Mithos!" Martel shouted. "W-what?" Mithos screamed.

The buzz of the timer silenced everyone.

"The correct answer was... ...Koton!"

'Koton obtained the title of "Big Geezer"'

Regal laughed, 'Regal obtained the title of "Bigger Geezer"'

Tenebrae snicked, 'Tenebrae obtained the title of "Extremely Old geezer"'

Kratos was laughing his ass off, 'Kratos obtained the title of "Biggest Geezer Around"'

Yuan appeared and said, "I'm still alive!" 'Yuan obtained the title of "The Oldest Geezer"'

Mithos was laughing hysterically, 'Mithos obtained the title of "Old and Gay Geezer"'

"Enough with the gayness!" the blonde shrieked.

"Then wear manly clothes!" his sister shouted at him.

Kvar stifled a laugh and announced, "For the final round, each team will perform a task. We will begin with the Guys. Your task is... eat a bowl of Raine's cooking!"

Thirty minutes later~

Kvar, who was looking green, said, "Please excuse us for a moment while our cleanup crew gets a pay raise to clean up the...mess, and the Guys get their stomachs pumped."

Twenty Minutes Later~

"Now, our final task for this episode!...er...chapter! The Girls were each given an earmuff. Their task is...Listen to Lloyd sing 'Friday' (By Rebecca Black) and resist the urge to put the earmuffs on!" As soon as he finished saying that, a clear, soundproof wall surrounded the Girls and Lloyd.

Five Minutes later~

Everyone in the crowd was gaping.

"W-Wow! Our girls are tough! They all resisted the urge to put the earmuffs on!" Kvar exclaimed.

Suddenly, Anna shouted, "WHAT'S THAT? DID HE SAY SOMETHING?"

Martel shouted, "HUH? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Raine shouted, "SPEAK UP!"

Sheena cupped her hand around her ear and shouted, "WHY'S EVERYONE SO QUIET ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

Kvar sweat dropped, "Please excuse us for yet another moment while the Girls get their ears fixed..."

* * *

The crowd held their breath as Kvar took 'the Pose.'

"We have totaled the points...and the winner is... is... ..."

Suddenly, five guys in suits ran into the studio as one shouted, "Hands where I can see them!"

Another handcuffed Kvar and said, "You are under violation of the copyright franchise! You have the right to remain silent. Everything you do or say _will _be used against you!"

Kvar looked shocked, "W-what? I'm not even the author of this story!"

he was led out the door, and the crowd gaped as they heard Kvar shout, "ZELES! YOU WILL PAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Me: *cracking up* Ha! Kvar got arrested!

Sheena: Nice job! *high five*

Me: As I promised last chapter; Sheena, how do you make your special life bottles?

Sheena: Sorry, It's classified. But, I can tell you I use Purgatoy seal on my secret formula for life bottles.

Me: COOL!

Sheena: Hehehe... Oooh! Right. So, if you want to appear in the next chapter, a cameo (Like Zeles's buds, Clawd and Rimie) then leave it in a review and we'll contact you.

Me: So, Mother's Day. Go out and hug her, kiss her, beg her for money. Just let her know you care. :D

Sheena: Please review! ^^


	5. Tales of Father's Day

Sheena: Hey Zeles! Anything interesting?

Me: Well, yes. I just finished Pokemon White Version after playing for 9 hours and 23 minutes, I watched Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children yesterday and it was amazing. I bought a $25 book on Japanese Fantasy Manga yesterday. My mom enrolled me in tennis camp for the summer so that I have as chance of getting into the girl's tennis team in high school. I found out I have a clarinet concert coming up in a month. I spent a whole day without texting my friends. I-

Sheena: I didn't ask how your life was going! I was just trying to be nice!

Me: Oh. Okay... This chapter is going to be rather short.

Sheena: Her shortest one yet.

Me: Why? You ask.

Sheena: Well, look right up there next to her name! Colette's a bimbo has now written 8 stories!

Me: Um...I was going to say that I thought father's Day was in July...but this sounds better!

Sheena: -.-, You didn't know?... …

Me: Hehehehe...i would like to thank TiFu for reviewing last chapter! Thanks bud! Have a virtual cookie!

Sheena: Colette's a Bimbo does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Cloud would somehow appear in it.

Me: Cloud is so hot!

Sheena: I know right!

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter Five: Tales of Father's Day**

**Kratos sighed as he looked at the calender. It was June 19, father's day. He had never gotten a father's day gift before. Lloyd hadn't known Kratos was his father until he was seventeen years old. After he had found out, Kratos had left to Derris Kharlan. Lloyd was probably mad at him.**

**Suddenly, his communicator device started to ring. Kratos answered and his good friend and colleague Yuan appeared.**

**"Hello Yuan," Kratos answered.**

**"Hello Kratos," Yuan replied.**

**An awkward silence filled the air as the two men stared stoically at each other. Then, Yuan began to talk.**

**"Lloyd got a present for you. Do you want me to send it up?" He asked.**

**Kratos was surprised but he masked his emotions and said, "Yes."**

**The transporter glowed a brilliant white and Kratos shut his eyes. When he opened them he saw a red rectangular box. It wasn't decorated much.**

**"well, aren't you going to open it?' Yuan asked.**

**Kratos slowly and carefully opened the box... ...when a pie was thrown out from the box and onto his face.**

**Yuan began to crack up, "Oh. I almost forgot to send this over. Here's a note from your son to you." **

**The transporter glowed white again, and when the light diminished a letter appeared.**

**Kratos opened it to find two sentences:**

**Happy father's day. This is what you get for leaving me. -Lloyd ********Irving**

**Yuan smirked, "There was also a bomb to go with it, but I decided not to send it."**

**Me: Told you it was short.**

**Sheena: Please review! **

**Me: And when and what is the next holiday?**


	6. Tales of Halloween

Me: Woohoo! It's Halloween! I've got my candy, my cosplay, my wig, ... and a stomachache...

Sheena: Oh, are you okay?

Me: I ate two bags of candy corn...

Sheena: *face palm*

Me: Anyways, I couldn't use the computer so I typed this up on my 3ds. So, I am very sorry for the many errors.

Sheena: I would like to thank TiFu for reviewing.

Me: Now then, onwards to the ridiculously short chapter! Oh, and I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the other video game titles mentioned below. If I did, well, I wouldn't be studying so hard, now will I?

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter 6: Tales of Halloween**

"Oh Goddess Martel, remind me why were wearing these!" the red clad brunette exclaimed.

Lloyd was currently dressed in a red shirt with white sleeves. He was also wearing black pants and black boots. In short, he made himself look hot.

Raine sighed and came up behind him. As Lloyd saw his teacher, he couldn't help but gasp. Rain was wearing a white corset that had a very deep cut along with extremely short shorts and half of a blue skirt over it. She had also dyed her hair brown, and wore green contacts in her right eye. She had a pink scarf that acted as a hood and a bead earring on one ear. Her shoes were knee-high black boots.

"The authoress decided to make all of us cosplay costumes to wear for Halloween. She also expects us to act like our character..." she sighed.

Colette pranced into view. "You guys look so cute!" she squealed. The blonde was waring black shorts, a white sailor fuku shirt complete with a yellow ascot, and black trapezoid-shaped arm and leg warmers. She had on a yellow belt with orange triangles; and a suspender-like extension with the same pattern as the belt. She wore white headphones on her head along with a white bow that looked like rabbit ears.

"What do you think?" she asked as she gave a twirl. "Zeles gave me her cosplay. She said it was Rin Kagamine of Vocaloid. Who are you supposed to be?"

Lloyd stared at a note card and recited, "I'm apparently L'arc Bright Lagoon from Arc Rise Fantasia."

Raine just simply answered, "Yuna Braska from Final Fantasy X-2."

Lloyd scratched his head. "Where is everyone else?"

Colette tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure..."

Suddenly, a scream was heard from Zelos's room before an angry redhead marched out. As soon as the three saw him they began to roll on the floor, laughing. The redhead was dressed in a purple skirt and a white blouse along with a yellow scarf tied around his neck. He wore a brooch with Bowser's face on it to fasten the scarf into place. In addition, he had on silicone elf ears.

"Who the heck are you? Lloyd asked.

Zelos, whose face was as bright as his hair, shouted "A farmer GIRL named Malon from the Legend of Zelda franchise!"

Once Raine got over the initial shock of seeing the womanizer in a dress she said, "There's a note on your back."

"Malon" ripped the note off and read aloud, "So sorry Zelly. You were supposed to be Luke Fon Fabre from Tales of the Abyss, but I didn't have time to make his shirt. So...enjoy the Malon costume. Remember to straighten your hair and ditch your bandana."

Zelos screamed.

"What's all the noise about?" Presea asked as she entered the room.

The pink haired girl's costume was a simple white dress with a thigh high cut along the side, gloves that reached up to her elbow, brown flats, and a purple scarf. Before anyone could ask she answered, their unasked question by reciting the note she had received with her cosplay.

"To my fave girl Pre, hope you like your Serra costume. I know she's the complete opposite of you, but with a smile, you can def pull off my fave Fire Emblem girl's style. Kisses, Zel."

Lloyd stared. "Wow..."

"I must say, your costume is finely crafted," Regal said as he exited his room.

The blue-haired businessman was wearing a black, leather trench coat that covered every inch of his body. He had an 'x' on his face.

"Wow Regal, you look original," Lloyd said in a sarcastic tone.

Regal shook his head. "I am supposed to be Saix from Kingdom Hearts. I got another costume that I could've worn as an alternative, but I felt that Raine would feel uncomfortable as our characters do not...match."

"So what was your second choice?" Colette asked.

"Seymour from Final Fantasy X." Regal answered.

Zelos wrapped his arms around Regal's shoulders. "Good thing you chose this character. Seymour's fashion is horrible!"

When Regal saw Zelos in his costume, he fainted.

Genis, who had been entering the room, tripped over him.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" He shouted as he grabbed his knee. However, Lloyd decided to ask "Who are you?" instead of helping his friend.

Genis's costume consisted of the black, leather trench coat that Regal wore, but Genis's hair was dyed pink.

Raine healed her brother and he got up. "I'm Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts."

"But I thought Marluxia was a girl!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Somewhere in Castle Oblivion, Marluxia sneezed.

Genis sighed. "He's a guy... He's a Zelos-like guy..."

"Hey, I heard that!" Zelos shouted.

"Did anyone miss me?" Sheena's voice rang through the room as the ninja appeared through a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Lloyd asked, "Where's your costume?" The kunoich face palmed.

"I'M IN MY COSTUME! Don't you see the net mesh shirt? The tan coat? The blue headband! I'm Lady Anko from Naruto!"

Lloyd continued to look confused.

Sheena sighed. "You know, the creepy snake lady everyone loves."

Lloyd continued to look confused.

"Remember...Sakura compares her to Naruto..."

She was met with a blank stare.

"Um... she licks Naruto's blood..."

A look of familiarity passed Lloyd's face. "Oooooh! Anko! I see!"

Everyone face palmed.

"Is everyone here?" Raine asked.

"Yep," Colette chirped.

"Wait, where's Zelos?" Sheena asked.

"Over here..." he answered, waving from a corner. Sheena froze when she saw him. Then she took a picture of him on her phone. "THIS IS SO GOING ONLINE" she shouted. Zelos acted like he was crying.

Raine shook her head. "Okay, we're all here so we can carry out the last part of Zeles's wishes... we have to role play as our characters."

Everyone groaned. Raine continued, "Lloyd, be a bit meaner, but stay stupid. Colette, go murder your twin, Genis, ...don't act straight. Um...let's see. Regal, act cold but remain stoic. Presea, smile and talk a lot. Zelos, go raise some horses and sing. Sheena, go scare kids with snakes. I'll be bad ass and sing. Everyone clear?"

The group nodded their head.[ "Good. We'll begin at the count of three," Raine said. "One... ... Two... ... Three."

The world imploded and the video game universe ceased to be.

* * *

Me: Whoo! That was hard to write! Took me three hours!

Sheena: Go scare kids with snakes?

Me: I love my 3ds more than I did before now!

Sheena: Go scare kids with snakes?

Me: My friends and I are going to take cosplay pictures soon. I'm going to post it as my avatar so keep your eyes open!

Sheena: Go scare kids with snakes?

Me: And my stomachache is gone! Yay! Happy Halloween! *runs off*

Sheena: ZELES, YOU GET BACK HERE! *gets up, stares at camera* Please review!


	7. Tales of Thanksgiving

Me: Woohoo! No school!

Sheena: Well, someone seems happy...

Me: I am! I just got 15 hours of sleep, and no one cared!

Sheena: um...

Me: First, a HUGE thank you to TiFu and Emil C who reviewed. Also, another thanks to Emil C who gave me the idea for this chapter, and also to Dr. Bob who made me realize that Decus and Alice really aren't that bad.

Now, maybe I'm in a thankful mood 'cause it's Thanksgiving Eve or something, but... Thanks to TiFu who was not only my first reviewer ever, but for continuing to read my stories and P. me. Also, thanks to my brother (who still doesn't want his FF name written here) for "supporting" me (Ahem. ..support...Right~). Most importantly, thank you to all of my friends for always being there for me. Thank you so much Buds!

My Soul Your Beats: No problem.

Me: Huh? How'd you get in!

Soul: I let myself in.

Me: *Face palm* Sheena! Didn't you stop her?

Sheena: Hehe...Funny story...

Me: *Face palm*...Well, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Emil would "man up" (as Marta likes to put it) and players would get the choice of rolling Alice and Decus's bodies off of Ginnungagap.

Sheena: O.o

Soul: Yeah! That'll be fun!

Me: IKR!

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter Seven: Tales of Thanksgiving**

"So...Marta... Why am I bringing all of these stuff...oops!" There was a loud crash from the basement as Emil went tumbling back down.

"I'm okay," Emil squeaked from under the weight of two chairs.

"Oh no!" Marta shouted as she ran down to the basement. "Is it alright!"

"Yeah, I'm oka-" Emil began to say, but he stopped when Marta continued her question.

"Are the chairs okay!"

"Yeah, they're fine." Emil said as he got back up.

"They better be!" Marta shouted. "This is supposed to be our first Thanksgiving together!"

"Yeah...right," Emil said as he proceeded to drag the two chairs up the stairs of the basement.

Marta just stood at the side of him and talked. "Everything has to be perfect! I have everything planned out! We can cut the turkey for each other and feed each other! Then afterward I leave to get the mashed potato and gravy, but oh no, it got burned! You'll take a bite anyway then say, 'Oh Marta, it tastes so good because you made it with your sweat and blood.' I'll giggle...and we'll...share our first kiss!" She shrieked.

"AAAHH!" Emil shouted as he fell down the stairs again.

"Oh, do you need help?" Marta asked.

"Yes...please..." Emil wheezed.

Marta grabbed one of the chairs and walked up the stairs, but then she suddenly dropped it and shouted, "Oh no! I smell something burning!" She ran to the kitchen, and the chair she dropped fell on Emil.

"WHY?" He shouted.

Marta came back down. "Emil! Hurry up! After you get the chair up, bring up the table. Then go buy some scented candles! We also might have to buy some mashed potato to burn because mine turned out perfect and I don't want to ruin it."

The blonde sighed. "Can't we just have the guests bring them?"

"Guests? What guests? This is supposed to be our romantic dinner."

"Um...it is?" Emil muttered.

"Yes! Did you invite someone without asking me!" Marta shouted.

"Ahem...Just a few..."

"WHO WERE THEY?" Marta screamed.

"Well, first I told Lloyd and Colette, and they told Genis and Presea who told Raine and Regal. Then, Regal told Sheena who told Zelos. Then, on the way home, I met Alice and Decus so I decided to invite them as well." Emil explained.

Marta's jaw hit the ground. "You did what!" She screamed.

"Hehehe..." Emil continued, "But then Lloyd told me that they were going to celebrate Thanksgiving at Zelos's mansion, so they couldn't make it."

"Who's they?" Marta asked skeptically.

"Just, you know, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Presea, Raine, Regal, Zelos, and Sheena." Emil said quietly.

Marta smiled, "Yay! That means no one's coming right?"

"You forgot Alice and Decus," Emil said.

Marta's face grew dazed.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be them!" Emil said.

Marta slowly walked over to the door and opened it. When she saw Alice and Decus standing at the door, she quickly slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Hey! It's not like I want to be here," Alice said from the other side of the door.

Marta glared at Emil who came up from the basement.

"Give them a chance, Marta," the blonde said.

"She's the sadist. She tried to kill you," Marta hissed.

Emil shrugged, "Well, after they got out of the Ginnungagap, they changed. They don't want to kill everyone anymore."

"Wait a minute," Marta exclaimed. "Didn't we kill them the last time we saw them?"

She opened the door and shouted, "We killed you! How're you still alive!"

"Geez, you're nice," Alice said sarcastically.

Marta slammed the door in her face again.

"How. Are. They. Alive." Marta asked Emil.

"Well, according to their facebook page, they just wanted to escape their lives and change their ways so they acted like they died then ran away to Canada and became candle makers." Emil recited from Alice's FB page.

"Gimme that!" Marta shouted as she took Emil's laptop from his hands. She then proceeded to read her FB page. After five minutes, she gave the laptop back to Emil. "Okay, they can come in, but what's Canada?"

Emil shrugged, "I dunno."

"Also, I thought you said facebook was stupid," Marta said skeptically. "That's why you refused to make an account and friend me. I only have four friends right now!"

"It is," Emil said as he turned the laptop off. "I just made a fake account to spy on people."

Marta gaped. "Wow... Friend me!"

"No," Emil said as he put his laptop away. "My account is for spying purposes only."

"Hm...I feel liked I'm forgetting something..." Marta said.

Emil pointed at the door. "You might want to let them in."

"Oh! Right!" She said. The brunette opened the door to be faced with Alice and Decus...who were playing 'Go Fish' on the doorstep.

Marta stared. "Um...Want to come in?"

Alice looked up and sarcastically said, "No, I want to stay out here all day and freeze my ass off!"

"Okay!" Marta said as she tried to close the door.

"Of course we want to come in!" Alice shouted.

Marta sighed. "Fine."

Five minutes later, Emil and Decus were still trying, but failing, at bringing the table up from the basement.

"Marta! The table can't fit through the door! Can't we just use our regular table?"

"NO!" Marta shouted. "I'm still going to have my romantic dinner, even with those two around."

"Gasp!" Decus said. "Are you trying to gain victory in love? It is so romantic! I too am trying to win Alice's heart!"

"Speaking of which, where is Alice?" Emil asked.

"I sent her to buy some cranberry sauce." Marta answered.

"You sent a guest to buy food?" Emil asked.

"Yep!" Marta said with a smile.

A timer rang from the kitchen.

"Oh! The turkey's done!" She shouted as she ran off.

Emil and Decus got stuck at the door again.

Decus dropped the table, and it rolled back down the stairs, along with Emil who was holding the bottom end of it.

"If Marta wants a romantic dinner with that table, she's going to have to eat in the basement!" Decus stated.

"OOH! Great idea!" Emil quickly stated.

He dragged the table into the middle of the basement and set chairs around it. Then he kicked away some of the dust, hid the laundry with some boxes, and turned on the lights.

"What's taking you so long?" Marta said as she came down.

"We're eating dinner down here," Emil quickly stated.

Marta gaped. 'we can't have a romantic dinner in the basement!"

"Too bad!" Emil said as he finally cracked. Then, he fainted on the floor.

Marta sighed and went back up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Decus asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Marta said.

"Do you need any help with the food?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Marta replied again.

"Um...What should I do then?" Decus asked.

"I don't know... Plan how to impress Alice? Just don't damage my house."

"OKAY!" Decus shouted.

* * *

Two hours later, the group of four were seated and eating the turkey. Unfortunately, Marta was seated the farthest from Emil so she couldn't have her romantic time with him.

"Can you pass the gravy?" She asked through gritted teeth to Alice.

"No," Alice answered.

Marta hissed at her.

"Can you pass the salad?" Decus asked Emil.

"Sure, he said as he passed the bowl to Decus.

"You know, we should play some games to lighten the mood," Emil said.

"Yeah!" Marta said. "Let's play 'Kick People Out of the House' or 'Spin the Bottle to Kick People out of the House?'"

"They're not real games, Mart-Mart," Alice said. Suddenly, she began choking on the turkey.

"Oh no! Um. What do I do. What do I do?" Decus muttered.

Emil got up and used the heimlich maneuver on the blonde. She spit out a piece of black, burned meat.

"Darn it!" Marta exclaimed. "That piece was supposed to be mine!"

Emil stared at her strangely.

"What? That was supposed to be our romantic hug."

Emil face palmed.

Alice wiped her mouth on her napkin and said, "You know what, let's play 'Kick People Out of the House.' I really want to kick someone out right now."

Marta looked up with a smug look, "oh, is that person you?"

Emil and Decus stared at each other and whispered the word, "cat fight."

Sure enough, Alice and Marta grabbed each other's hair and began pulling.

"I bet 200 gald that Alice will win," Emil whispered.

"I bet 500 gald that Marta will win," Decus said.

When the girls heard that, they got a frustrated look in their eyes.

"You know what, why don't we beat them up?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Marta replied.

The two girls advanced on the boys. Emil and Decus looked at each other.

"What do you say about running?" Decus asked.

"Great idea!" Emil shouted as he began to run out of the house.

* * *

Somewhere in Meltokio~

Lloyd and Colette got onto their rheairds and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Have a happy thanksgiving!" Colette said to everyone.

"You too! Have a safe trip home!" Sheena called back.

Colette smiled and nodded. Then, the two left on their way.

"Oh, I forgot. Emil and Marta also invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner," Colette said.

"Hm... Well, I'm still pretty hungry," Lloyd muttered under his breath.

Colette giggled, "you spent the past two hours eating though."

Lloyd shrugged.

"Fine then, let's at least say hi to the two."

* * *

Back at Emil and Marta's home~

Lloyd knocked on the door. Then, turned to face Colette, "I really hope we're not intruding."

The couple was surprised when a blonde half elf opened the door.

"ALICE?" Lloyd shouted.

"Alice, who's at the door?" Marta asked as she appeared beside the sadist.

"Um...hi Marta...We just came to say hi to everyone. Where's Emil?" Colette asked.

Marta pushed the door open so that Lloyd and Colette could get a good look at their living room. Lloyd and Colette gasped when they saw Emil and Decus beaten up, and in a pool of blood on the floor.

"What happened to them?" Colette asked.

Alice shrugged. "They weren't thankful for their girlfriends."

* * *

Me: Sorry the Alice and Decus thing was weird. Had to cut it short. Still have waaaay too much homework left to do.

Sheena: I barely had any screen time!

Me: Why're you always complaining at the end?

Sheena: Someone's in a bad mood today. Did someone not get their turkey?

Soul: Tofurkey! Kids, never fuse chicken and tofu together!

Sheena: O.o …

Me: I only got 5 hours of sleep last night... and I hate turkey...

Soul: No seriously, don't fuse the two together. It's not a good word.

Me: I'm gonna go make a list of stuff to buy tonight during black Friday.

Sheena: You go do that... Ooh! Get me a itouch kay?

Me: NEVA!

Soul: Please review! ^.^


	8. Tales of Christmas

Me: I decided to post this early 'cuz I can't use the computer tomorrow... In other news,I am officially nocturnal. Ever since winter break started I've been sleeping during the day and playing video games during the night.

Sheena: That's great! Oh here! *hands me a box*

Me: Aw! Sheena! Thanks! I wonder what it can be. *opens box to find three six-packs of Ramunè* KYAA! Thank you so much! Here's your present! *hands box*

Sheena: *opens box to find a Corrine plush* AWWW! Zeles! Thanks so much!

Me: No prob! First, a very big thank you to TiFu, Dr. Bob, and Emil C for reviewing. Another big thank you to Emil C for giving me all of the ideas for this chapter. You are one awesome dude.

Lar: *randomly drops in* HUH! Where am I? Why's it so empty? Is that Ramunè? Can I play trumpet here? Oh! Hey E-

Me: *Quickly covers her mouth* It's Zeles! … Long time no see Lar! (Soul's older sister)

Lar: So, what did you get for Christmas?

Me: My brother bought me a Deathnote and my mom's going to take me shopping later, and I'm going to try to buy the Light Yagami wall scroll. How about you? Did Soul get you the *O.O* _this_ thing?

Lar: Nope, Soul couldn't find the *O.O* _this_ thing.

Me: Such a shame. I really like the *O.O* _this_ thing.

Lar: I know right! The *O.O* _this_ thing is awesome, but it scares me sometimes.

Me: Do you think anyone knows what the *O.O* _this_ thing is?

Lar: Probably not. The *O.O* _this_ thing is only known between us.

Me: Yeah...Good old *O.O* _this_ thing.

Sheena: Did you guys forget about me?

Me: Yep! I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, I would have made Emil stay in Ratatosk mode all the time. Oh, and this chapter will be from Emil's point of view.

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter Eight: Tales of Christmas**

"Leave now and don't come back until I'm ready and dazzling!" Marta shouted as she pushed me out of the door. I didn't have time to comprehend what was happening because by the time I turned around, the hotel door was slammed in my face.

_Did Marta just lock us out of our hotel room?_

I sighed and scratched my head. "I'm afraid so... Now what do I do?"

A passing kid stared at me strangely. His mother covered her eyes and whispered, "Don't stare at the crazy guy talking to himself."

_Oh burn! She called you crazy!_

"Shut up!" I shouted.

The woman and kid stared at me like I was crazy before rushing past us.

"I would really appreciate it if you refrained from scaring away the vacationers."

I turned around to see Regal standing in front of the elevator. He was dressed in a suit with a green tie with red stripes on it.

"Hey Regal," I said. "How's your Christmas been?"

"Fine, thank you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I was going to personally go out to remind everyone we were having a World Regeneration Reunion Christmas Party tonight, but I'm running busy. Could you go out and remind them for me?" He asked.

_Can't he just hire some messengers to do the job for him? We should be guests of honor for Pete's sake!_

I mentally kicked myself to shut Ratatosk up. "Sure, anything for you." I cheerfully answered.

Regal smiled. "Thank you so much. Well, I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

"Let's see... It seems I'm closest Zelos's house right now," I mused to myself. Currently, I was flying on my _rheaird_ to Meltokio.

_Hey, do you think he's going to be having one of his parties right now?_

I groaned as Ratatosk sent me a ...dirty...mental image. "You are so dead if you ever get a physical body!" I angrily shouted.

Soon, we arrived at Zelos's mansion. It wasn't hard to spot because it was the largest mansion in the noble's estate, and you could literally see the mansion shaking from the loud music being played inside. I sighed then knocked on the door.

"Well hello my lovely hunnies! How is your Chri- Oh, it's you," the redhead said.

_Oh, I feel sooooo wanted._

"Ratatosk says he feels really wanted..." I quickly muttered.

Zelos opened the door. "Feel free to come on in."

_C'mon Emil. Please go in!_

I gave a shaky laugh. "Oh well, I have to leave right now...Just came to say hi! That's all! I'll be going now!" I was already on my _rheaird_ when I remembered why I had come in the first place. "OH! REGAL WANTED ME TO REMIND YOU THAT THE REUNION IS AT THE LEZARANO HOTEL TONIGHT!" I screamed down.

Zelos raised a champagne glass and said, "Okay, see you there! Oh, I might be a bit late because of...certain...stuff..."

I shivered as I thought of the "stuff" he was talking about.

_Oh man. I really wanted to go in there._

"Oh quit whining," I muttered to myself.

_Yeah, you're right! That guy was a total lame-o! Could have used more-_

I automatically began to think of something else.

* * *

"Next up, Sheena Fuj...Fuih...Fujiboy...um... Fujibayashi!"

_Yay, you pronounced her last name correctly. You must be so proud._

I carefully landed the _rheaird_, trying my best to not crush anything. Unfortunately, I failed and landed on a well.

"What the freak?" Sheena screamed as she ran outside. She looked really angry.

"I"m so sorry!" I shouted.

When she saw me, her face brightened. "Oh! Hey Emil! Don't worry about the well! People said it was haunted anyways. Come in!" She dragged me into her room. "Have some miso!" She said as she handed me a bowl with a clear brown soup in it.

"Um...thank you..." I said as I drank it. "Oh! This tastes really good!" I exclaimed.

She beamed. "Thanks! I made it myself! I drank a whole pot of it, and now I feel really hot!"

Ratatosk suddenly took over my body and said, "Yes you are."

Sheena didn't notice what had happened and thought I had said that.

"What did you just say?" She asked. She had an evil gleam to her eyes.

I got control of my body back. "I didn't say anything! I amen...it was,..."

She slid the door open and literally kicked me out of her house.

"Um...Regal wanted me to remind you to come to the reunion later today." I said.

"Okay, I'll be there," a muffled voice said from behind the screen door.

* * *

I rubbed my jaw and hoped it hadn't broken.

_So who's next?_

"I don't know. I think I'm going to go look for Lloyd and Colette now."

_Well, this is going to be no fun. They're the most normal people we know!_

I prayed and hoped he was right. My jaw couldn't take any more excitement.

…

"OH! HIIIIII EMIL!" Colette chirped as she opened the door. "Please come in! Christmas is more fun when there's more people around to celebrate it with!"

I smiled. "Hi Colette. Actually, I was here to-" I began.

"Hi Emil!" Lloyd shouted from the kitchen. "Take a seat! We're going to eat dinner soon!"

_Oh wouldn't mind if I do._

Ratatosk took control of my body again and sat down. Within seconds, Colette came out, carrying a large pot with a ladle in it.

"Bon appe- Oops!" the blonde girl shouted. She managed to throw the pot of soup at Lloyd (who was coming out of the kitchen) who was carrying a candle. He dropped the candle, but Noishe stepped on it. Alarmed, Noishe ran and kicked Emil to the ground. Colette, who was getting another candle, tripped on Emil and threw the candle at the Christmas Tree, setting it on fire.

"Oh no!" She shouted as she ran back and forth.

"I should help!" I exclaimed. Then, I aimed a water spell at the tree, but doused Colette while putting the fire out."

"I am so sorry!" I shouted to Colette. She stared back, blinked then giggled. "Let's eat!" She announced.

Lloyd served the soup from the pot into three bowls and passed it out. "Today's prize is a wooden bear!" He announced.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I bit into the soup, when my teeth came in contact with a metal wrench.

"OOOWWWW!" I screamed as I grabbed a napkin and tried to soak up the blood falling from my mouth. "WAT WUJ ZHAT! HEIR'S A WENCH IN MA SOUP!" I screamed.

Lloyd quickly shoved a lemon gel into my mouth, and my teeth were soon healed. "Why was there a wrench in the soup?" I asked, confused.

Lloyd blinked. "Haven't you ever tried Dwarven Potluck Surprise before? It is rather popular."

"Lloyd's the best at making it!" Colette added. "OOH! I found the bear!" She shouted.

"Would you like some more?" Lloyd asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No thank you! I just came to tell you that Regal wants you to come to the Christmas reunion tonight! Well, thanks for the dinner, but I've got to run! See you soon!" I shouted, then I ran out the door and onto my _rheaird_. By the time Lloyd and Colette came out to bid me goodbye, I was halfway across Symphonia.

* * *

_Um...Emil. Don't you have to go invite Genis and Raine?_

I shivered as I turned the _rheaird_ back around. "Yeah, I do; but I don't know where they are..."

We decided to go to Isealia and ask around. We didn't have to though. A soon as we landed we could hear a ruckus from the town's only inn. I ran in to find/hear Raine abusing her younger brother.

"I'M SO SORRY RAINE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! I LOVE YOUR COOKING! I DO!" Genis was screaming.

I knocked on the door, and Raine swiftly opened it. "Oh! Emil! Nice to see you again! What are you doing here?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, Regal wanted me to invite you to the Christmas reunion tonight. I was also wondering what you were doing to your brother before I came..."

Genis quickly ran out. "Yes! I would love to go with you to tell everyone to come to Regal's party!"

"But I never-" I started.

Genis slammed the door in Raine's face. "See you soon sis! I'm going to go help Emil!"

He jumped onto my _rheaird_ and we left.

"So why was your sister beating you up?" I asked.

"I asked if I could cook Christmas dinner," Genis answered.

I grimaced. "Oowwch."

He nodded. "Gravest mistake of my life..."

_Shouldn't we alert Social Services about the nut job?_

I repeated Ratatosk's question to the half elf. However, he just shook his head. "I tried once, but failed...it was a miserable week for me..."

"Genis, are you crying?" I asked.

The boy sniffled. "No! It's just...allergies."

"Say, do you want to come live with me?" I asked.

_Marta's not going to be happy!_

Genis smiled brightly. "Really! I'd love to!"

* * *

After four hours of searching, our small company made our way to a small house in Canada. I slowly knocked on the door.

_I have no idea why Regal wants these psychos at the party._

After a few moments, Decus opened the door. When he saw Genis he said, "Oh hello little elf person! Did Santa send you to personally receive Alice's wish list?" H handed me a packet of papers labeled "Alice's Christmas Wish list" as he said this.

Genis grew red. "I'm not a small elf person! I'm Genis you dumbo!"

The purple haired male looked astonished. "Are you a fan of me too? Only my fans call me by that name!"

Genis face palmed. "Somehow, you're smarter than Lloyd.:

Somewhere in Iseliea~

Lloyd sneezed.

"Lloyd! Are you alright!" Colette fretted.

Lloyd nodded.

"What if you're catching a cold?' She exclaimed.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and said, "No, my best friend who's in Canada at the moment is just badmouthing me."

Colette's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lloyd face palmed. "Of course not! Why would my best friend me badmouthing me! Augh, I need an aspirin."

Back to Canada~

Ratatosk took control over Emil's body again."Look, we need to invite you and the psycho blond to Regal's Christmas party. So see you there!" He began to rush off when he heard a sickly sweet voice coo, "What did you say Emil? Because my PSYCHO SADIST EARS COULDN'T HEAR THAT!"

Ratatosk quickly gave Emil control over his body again, and he immediately began to run.

"GET BACK HERE AND REPEAT THAT YOU #$%!*&!" Alice shouted as she ran after Emil.

Genis jumped onto the r_heaird_ again, grabbed Emil and flew off.

"I HOPE YOU COME TO THE PARTY!" Genis shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

_Are you okay?_

"Emil, do you want me to heal you?" Genis asked.

I was currently on the _rheaird_, barfing onto the land below me.

"No, I'm fine," I answered before spewing again.

"Hey! You come back here!" A voice screamed from the distance.

Genis stepped on the brake. "I know that voice..." He muttered.

Within seconds, a blue-haired half elf caught up with us.

"Yuan! Good to see you!" I started.

"Emil! Do you know what you just barfed on! The freaking world tree! You just threw up on the world tree! People had to spend 60 hours on the first game to make that freaking tree and you just killed it! You killed it!" He screamed.

For the next minute, Genis and I watched as the elder half elf had a spaz attack in front of us.

"Say, Yuan, do you want to come to a Christmas party Regal's hosting?" I asked.

"A party! A party! The world as we know it might end because you went and barfed all over our hope! You-yeah, a party would be great." He said.

"Hi Yuan," Genis said again.

"Oh, hello future brother-in-law," Yuan replied. "Did your sister get the package I sent her for Christmas?"

Genis nodded. "She sleeps with it."

I looked between the two, slightly creeped out.

"Hey Genis, I still have to go invite a few more people. Let's go." I said.

'Wait! Take me with you!" Yuan shouted as he chased us on his _rheaird_.

* * *

"Emil, why did you bring me here?" Genis cried as he refused to get off the _rheaird_.

I shrugged. "Well, she was invited. Don't you want her to come?

Genis began to blush crazily. Yuan smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go by myelf." I braced myself then knocked on Presea's door and stepped in. I grasped her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said, "Party at Regal's later. Please come." Then I left.

"Wow! I thought for sure I would get injured!"I shouted.

At the moment, Yuan decided to land his _rheaird_ on me.

_You totally jinxed it!_

"OOOOH Emil~ I look dazzling now! Did you miss me?" Marta yelled as she ran out of the room. She looked around, confused when she couldn't see Emil.

"Emil? Where are you?' Sh asked as she slowly walked down the stairs. She screamed when she saw Emil passed out on the floor, surrounded in his blood.

"Emil! What happened to you!" Marta shouted.

I looked at her, smiled then said, "Merry Christmas Marta! Get me a doctor for my present, please. I just got hit by a _rheaird_." Right before I fainted, I just felt like I was forgetting something...

* * *

Me: Merry Christmas everyone! I am currently writing this while listening to "Guilty Beauty Love" from Ouran High School Host Club. Awesome song.

Lar: Mmmm...Thanks for the chocolate. Love your Vocaloid Rin Headphones by the way.

Me: Oh! Thanks! And have all the chocolate you want! I hate them! BTW, if anyone knows what the *O.O* _this_ thing is, tell me in a review. You can make a surprise appearance in the next chapter if you guess correctly!

Sheena: You're crazy! How can you hate chocolate! Nomnomnom...

Me: I am crazy! Well, readers, I just want to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays, Happy New Years, Happy whatever it is you celebrate!

Sheena: Please review!

Kratos and Richter: *suddenly breaks in* Wait, Zeles! What about us? You really couldn't ahve forgotten about us! We're so awesome! We can't be forgotten!

Me: *points to Kratos* You're too old and emo. *points to Richter* You walk funny. So, yeah, I forgot about you. XD

All I want for Christmas is a review. So, if you usually just read and leave, please please PLEASE review! Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for supporting Tales of Holidays for so long! :D


	9. Tales of New Years

Me: Happy New Year everyone!

Sheena: Happy New Year to you Zeles!

Me: Thanks Sheena!

Sheena: It's been a wonderful year. Right Zel?

Me: Yeah! I've been writing for fanfiction for a year now.

Sheena: Seriously?

Me: Yeah!...Thanks to Emil C, TiFu, and for reviewing.

Sheena: Colette's a Bimbo does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Lloyd would dress up as Robin from Teen Titans or-

Me: HOLY ICE CREAM EATING CLOUDS! LLOYD'S JAPANESE VOICE ACTOR WAS ALSO SERGE'S VOICE ACTOR! HOW! On one hand we have an extremely hot and smart orange-haired hottie. On the other hand, we have an overall wearing dumb-ass who makes Layton look like he has awesome fashion sense.

Sheena: Um...Zeles. The chapter didn't start yet...

Me: O.o I love Lloyd! Hehehe...hehe...

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter Nine: Tales of New Year**

Sheena sighed as she looked at her notepad. The page was titled "New Years Resolutions for 2011" and there was a list following it.

"Number one, lose ten pounds; check.

Number two, make a doll for Corrine.

Number three, finish watching 'Naruto.'

Number four, make a pact with Volt; check.

Number five, tell Lloyd I like him.

Number six, find another way to cook curry without using pineapples; check.

Number seven, learn how to use shadow clone jutsu; check.

Number eight, finish playing Layton; check.

Number nine, solve all of the puzzles in Layton.

Number ten, assassinate Sylvarant's chosen one." Sheena read through her list, sighed, then threw it on the bed.

"A whole year with a list of things to do and I only finished half of it. Why do I even bother making resolutions?" She muttered to herself.

At the moment, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Sheena called.

"Sheena, hurry and come down to the living room! We're going to make New Year's resolutions together!" Colette chirped through the door.

Sheena combed her hand through her hair before answering back. "Okay, I'll be right there!"

The kunoichi grabbed her notepad from her bed and a pen from the desk. Then she ran down to Zelos's living room. She quickly snagged a seat in between Colette and Raine.

"So what exactly are New Years resolutions?" Lloyd asked.

Genis rolled his eyes. "It's goals we make at the beginning of the year. We try to accomplish all of them by the time the year ends."

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. "Why should we make goals? We should just go with the flow of things."

Genis rolled his eyes again. "It might explain why you still haven't gotten anywhere in life, Lloyd."

"Hey! I heard that!" The brunette cried as he gave his friend a noogie.

"OWWW! Lloyd you are so dead!" Genis screamed. "From the land of the living I call upon thee to the land of the dead, unleash they fury of thunder..." The half elf chanted.

"Uh-oh," was all Lloyd could say before Genis finished chanting.

"INDIGNATION!"

Lloyd quickly cast guardian, as lightning fell from the sky. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Lloyd had fainted.

"How did the lightning hit Lloyd only?" Sheena asked.

Everyone remained silent.

"Also, how come none of the furniture's broken?" She asked again.

Once again, she was met with silence.

"Shouldn't we ask someone to heal Lloyd?" Colette asked.

Raine sighed as she entered the room. "Move aside." She began charging up mana then chanted, "Bring back this soul from purgatory; Resurrection."

Lloyd suddenly jumped up form the floor and looked around. "Where's Genis?" He yelled. "He is so dead!"

When the red clad hero spotted his friend, he tried to choke him, but he was whacked on the head by his teacher's staff.

"No one abuses Genis but me," she said as she gave her student the evil eye.

Lloyd shrank into a corner. "Yes ma'am."

Zelos descended from the stairs. "Woohoo! We're all here! Now let's make those resolutions so I can go to _their_ houses!"

"Who's house are you going to?" Colette asked.

Zelos gave a sly smile before answering, "Some..._friends_."

Sheena and Raine both hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" The redhead whined.

Raine kicked him. "Don't say things like that in front of children!"

"I'm not a child," Lloyd objected.

Raine nodded. "You keep thinking that."

"Come one everyone! Let's all share one goal with each other! We can help each other accomplish it!" Colette said. "I'll start! This year, I want to name all of the puppies in the world!"

"Um..Colette...You already did that..." Lloyd said.

"I did?" Colette asked, astonished.

Sheena nodded, "Yeah, all twenty of the dogs in our world."

The blonde cocked her head. "We only have twenty dogs in our world?"

Raine nodded. "Apparently so."

Colette began to think hard, Then, a light bulb appeared above her head as she beamed. Unfortunately, the light bulb fell and hit the chosen. She fainted.

"Raine, we need you again," Sheena said.

Raine sighed then quickly chanted, "Bring back the soul from purgatory, Resurrection... Please stop dying; I'm running our of TP."

When Colette regained consciousness Genis asked, "Where did the light bulb come from?"

The blonde rubbed her head. "I don't know. It appears whenever I get a good idea."

Everyone nodded their head and muttered, "I see."

"Did you think of a resolution?" Lloyd asked.

Colette beamed. "Yep! This year, I want to … … name all of the cats in the world!"

Everyone face palmed.

"What about you, Lloyd?" Colette asked. "What's your resolution?"

Lloyd thought for a moment then answered, "This year, I want to end world hunger."

Everyone gasped.

"Wow bud, that's so deep!" Zelos said, astonished.

Lloyd smiled. "Then, I'll be known as the Eternal Swordsman and the hero who stopped world hunger!"

Raine face palmed then whacked Lloyd upside the head.

"Ow~" Lloyd whined. "Fine; so my resolution's stupid! What's your resolution?" Lloyd snapped at his teacher.

Raine shrugged. "I already accomplished all of my goals. I don't need a resolution."

Genis coughed. "What about learning to cook?"

Raine twitched for a moment. Then, she began to throttle her brother.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK GENIS SAGE!" She screamed.

Genis cried.

"Speaking of which, Genis actually accomplished practically everything in life. What can his resolution be?" Lloyd asked.

Once Raine stopped throttling her brother, he answered, "I want to create some sort of powder that will make horrible food taste amazing."

Yuan suddenly poofed up next to Genis. "Hey future brother-in-law. Hey future wife. Oh, by the way, someone already invented that. It's called MSG," he said as he threw a small packet to Genis. Then, he disappeared.

Raine stared. "What did he call me?"

Lloyd gaped. "Professor? Are you hiding something from us?"

Raine blushed. "Of course not! Sheena, what's your resolution?" Raine asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

Sheena shrugged. "I dunno. I never accomplish them anyways... but this year, I want to lose ten more pounds."

Zelos called to Sebastian, "Don't get any cake for Sheena, Sebastian!"

Sheena's eyes lighted up. "Cake? Where? I love cake! CAKE!"

When she saw everyone staring at her, she quieted down.

"By the way, the cake was a lie," Zelos said. When he was met by silence, he announced, "Well, in case anyone wanted to know."

"Not really," Lloyd answered.

"Nope, I'm good," Genis said.

"We don't care," Sheena muttered,

"Please don't bother us with yourself," Raine said.

"Zelos, it seems no one cares about you," Presea stated.

Zelos gave his signature sad face.

"I want to know," Colette said happily.

Zelos beamed. "Oh Colette! You knew I always loved you right?"

Lloyd punched the redhead. "Please stop flirting with my love interest. Are you the main character of this game? I think not."

Sheena rolled her eyes, "Just tell us your resolution."

Zelos cleared his throat. "My resolution for 2012 is... ... to flirt with all of the women in the world!"

Everyone in the room face palmed.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-presea, what's your resolution?" Genis asked as he blushed red.

"I want to catch up with my life," Presea said. "I lost so much of my life after Rodyle... ...I want to get them back somehow."

Genis blushed as he said, "Don't worry! We'll help you do that!"

Zelos sighed. "How come mini-man's the only one that gets the girl?"

Genis glared at Zelos then focused his mana. "Get 'em! I'll show you your powerlessness! Indignation... Judgment!"

Zelos gave a small "meep."

Everyone looked away as lightning fell from the sky to strike the chosen. Then, a giant sword struck him.

"I'm not healing him," Raine said.

Regal sighed then fed Zelos an apple gel.

"Regal! I totally forgot you were here!" Colette chirped.

"What?" He asked.

Sheena closed a hand over Colette's mouth and gave a fake smile. "We were saving the best for last! Hehe! What's your resolution?"

"I hope to reopen the amusement park at Altamira, and raise the employee's salary," he answered.

Colette smiled. "Wow, that's very thoughtful of you."

Lloyd frowned. "Guys, doesn't it seem like we're missing something?"

The group looked around. Suddenly, Sheena exclaimed, "Where's the Dawn of the New World group? Emil, Marta, Alice, and Decus aren't here!"

At the moment Emil and Marta slammed open the door and marched in. They were followed by Alice and Decus; and they were all bickering.

"Oh look! They already started without us! We weren't missed! Why did we have to come?" Alice complained.

"Decus! I told you to take a right at the green tree!" Marta shouted.

"All the trees were green!" Decus shouted in defense.

"Um...guys... can't we settle this rationally?... Guys?" Emil said, trying to stop the fight.

"If I had it my way, we'd be back at home in Canada! Why'd you drag me here?" Alice screamed.

"Shut up Alice! Can't you see that I'm trying to have a decent discussion with Decus?" Marta screamed back.

"Oh, so now you think screaming your head off at me is counted as a decent discussion?" Decus yelled at Marta.

"Guys...please... calm..." Emil continuously tried to calm them down.

"Shut up Emil! Marta, I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!" Alice shouted as she took out her toy rapier.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP?" Emil, whose eyes were now red, screamed.

Everyone stared at him as he continued.

"If you didn't want to come, why did you come?" He yelled at Alice. He turned to Marta. "And if you're going to complain to Decus about his driving, why didn't you drive!"

Silence ensued.

"So~ What's your resolution Emil?" Sheena quickly asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"To get these IDIOTS to shut up!" The blonde shouted.

"Ooookay? How about you Marta?" Genis asked.

Marta suddenly changed face and cooed, "To get Emil to lloooovvveee me of course!" She batted her eyelashes at Emil.

"I want to take over the world and kill Mart-Mart!" Alice announced.

When no one reacted she asked, "Doesn't anyone care that I want to kill Marta and take over the world!"

Lloyd jumped up. "We must stop you from taking over the world!...but have fun killing Marta. Not like we care anyways."

"Hey! I heard that!" Marta shouted.

Decus suddenly struck a pose. "I will have Alice admit to me that she is in love with me!" He declared.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Like that'll ever happen," she muttered.

Genis shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's possible."

Alice scoffed.

"So, is everyone done telling their resolutions?" Zelos asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "I've got places to be, things to do."

Suddenly, the door was smashed down-

"Dudes! Stop destroying my house!" Zelos shouted.

-and four figures entered.

"Did you forget about us again?" Richter asked. Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos nodded their heads behind him.

Zelos screamed in frustration then herded the four men out of his mansion.

"Guys, remember to lock up! I'm going to go meet my "friends" now. I'm gonna come back late 'cuz I'm going to "play" with them, so don't wait for me!" the redhead shouted over his shoulder.

"Are we seriously not going to come out in this chapter?" Kratos asked.

To answer his question,

* * *

Me: Ah, these are fun to write. I'm going to miss it.

Sheena: Zeles, you're talking as if this is your final chapter.

Me: It's not...the next chapter is.

Sheena: NANI? Zeles, WTH!

Me: I'm going to end this story, back at square one. So, if you have any requests, send them in.

Sheena: And what was up with my resolutions? Finish playing Layton? WTH?

Me: *ignoring Sheena* So Happy New Years folks! I have many reasons as to why 2011 was the best year of my life! One of those reasons was writing for fanficion, and having awesome readers like you (I know you're there! I check my hit/visitors list everyday).

Mithos: And if anyone wants to know what my resolution is-

Me: Shut up Mithos... Hey~ Are you a GIRL by any chance?

Mithos: No I am not a girl! What's wrong with you?

Me: Hehehe. Youjust said you weren't a guy.

Mithos: No, I said I am a guy.

Me: Um...Where have you been? G.I.R.L. stands for Guy In Real Life.

Mithos: O.o ... ...

Sheena: *high fiving me* Nice!

Me: Please review! ^.^


	10. Back To Square One

Me: So it all ends today... Right here... Back at square one... I feel like the first chapter was the best, and the second chapter was the worst... Everything else was meh.

Sheena: Yeah, I agree... ...It's been a pleasure being your muse.

Me: Who knows, I might make you a muse for another fic. I would like to thank everyone who read and supported this fic; knownobody, Captain Arbitrary, TiFu, iluvmidna, BigBossofMoss, i hate zelos, iron-shadow, Emil C, Dr. Bob, Colette Hyuga, Negetive2digit, DennyTribal, and Smarty Natsan. I swear, this story would still be scribbles on a notepad of you didn't support this. So for this, I am eternally grateful. ^.^

Sheena: Colette's a Bimbo does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, she would forces Zelos to be her boyfriend-say what now?

Me: Well, the guy I like doesn't really notice me... And I still like Zelos and... ….Aqua snowshoes! Start the chapter!

Sheena: Aqua snowshoes?

Me: It means awkward silence! Inside joke! Start the chapter! Just go go go! *trying to watch _Futurama_ while writing but epically failing*

Sheena: *face palms*

* * *

**Tales of Holidays**

**Chapter Ten: Back to Square One**

"I also want a large romantic candlelit dinner by the beach, and most importantly; I want to end the day with a kiss from that special someone!" Alice recited. Decus was standing nearby, scribbling down everything she said on his purple notepad.

"Is that all my lovely Alice?" Decus asked, eager to know how to satisfy her wishes.

"Yep! But I must get the kiss! The kiss is mandatory!" Alice exclaimed as she swung her rapier in the air.

"Oh do not worry Alice! I will be sure to-" Decus began. Unfortunately, he was cut off as Alice turned around with a dreamy look in her golden eyes.

"I cannot wait to get my romantic dinner with Richter! He's the embodiment of being hot!" Alice screeched in a high pitched voice.

"But Alice, you surely meant to share a kiss with... ahem...me, right?" Decus asked he struck a pose in front of the blonde girl.

Alice scoffed. "Who would want to kiss you Dumbo Decus? Just get away from me. I have to get ready for my unplanned date with Richter!"

Decus dropped his sword then dramatically fell to his knees and stared in shock as Alice pranced away. "How could this happen?" He asked himself. "Why!" the purple haired hottie screamed at the sky.

* * *

There was a loud thump as a small blue box of chocolates connected to a silver parachute landed on Raine's doorstep. All was quiet for five seconds before the door slammed opened and Raine's foot unceremoniously crushed the box.

"Gosh! Why won't those idiots get a life! ...and a girlfriend," Raine shouted before slamming the door.

Almost immediately, a slightly bigger orange box of chocolates landed on the doorstep. It was tied to a purple parachute. A bouquet of red roses on a cerulean parachute followed it.

"Light...Photon!" Raine shouted from the other side of her door. Light surrounded the box of chocolates then crushed it.

The teacher breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's two Valentine's Day gifts. Which means there's only," she began.

I loud thud was heard as a huge rainbow colored box of truffles landed on Raine's doorstep. The professor opened the door and read the card attached to the package.

"Dear Raine, I hope you have fun dying after eating these poisonous truffles! Mwahahahahaha! Gay fairies will rule the world! Sincerely, Mithos. BTW, can you please make sure Genis doesn't eat any of the chocolates?" Raine sighed and rolled her eyes as she ripped the small pink card into miniscule pieces. She then groaned as she looked down and saw that she had stepped on the chocolates from the previous two boxes. She muttered about getting her white shoes cleaned as she opened the door to reenter her house.

At that moment, a certain purple haired man dragged himself to Raine's doorstep.

"Oh Martel! Decus, what happened to you?" Raine asked. When she realized she didn't want to know what had happened to him, she quickly added, "Do you want to eat some truffles by any chance?"

"Yes please," he said. He ate six truffles, but nothing happened.

"Hm..So Mithos was bluffing. They really aren't poisoned," Raine thought aloud as she reached for a chocolate.

"Actually, Alice injected an antidote for poison into me. So poison really doesn't affect me," Decus nonchalantly said as he shoved another chocolate in his mouth.

Raine gagged and her eyes grew wide. However, nothing happened. "That's strange," she mused.

"Hey sis! I'm going to go out with Presea in twenty minutes okay! I need-Ooh! Are those truffles?" Genis asked with glee. He ate one then fell over, dead.

"Oh my, this isn't good," Raine said. She calmly took a life bottle out from behind a bush and shoved it down the boy's throat.

"Omigod! Why didn't you tell me those were poisoned?" Was the first thing Genis screamed when he was brought back to life.

Raine began to think. "How is this possible? Decus and I were not affected by the poison yet you were... Genis, I need you to eat four more so that I can analyze the data!" The teacher stated as she took out a pen and notebook from her fourth dimensional pocket.

"Raine! You promised you wouldn't use me as a test subject anymore!" Genis cried as he flailed about, trying to get away from his sister. "Anyways, I think I know why you weren't affected the the poison!"

Raine grabbed Genis's shirt collar and growled, "Explain to me, now!"

The silver haired boy paled before quickly replying, "I saw that you were cooking a few minutes prior. While cooking you must have tasted some of your food. The repulsiveness of your cooking killed all of your taste buds and I believe they will be inactive for the next few hours! Therefor, your body didn't realize that it was being poisoned... Please don't kill me!"

Raine thought for a moment then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's possible," she said. Then she kicked Genis across the room. "But that's what you get for making fun of my cooking!"

Genis quietly cried.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but weren't you going to go live with Emil and Marta?" Decus asked.

Genis nodded. "Marta kicked me out of the house because she wanted to spend a romantic day with Emil."

"Oooooh, I see," Decus responded. "Well, if you don't mind me, I'm just going to go jump off of a cliff now," he said as he walked away.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice screamed, "AAAAAHHH!" and a girl rammed into Decus. She had honey blonde hair, puffy white shorts, and a cape-like white shirt.

"Oh my dear Alice! Have you come to stop me from committing- Marta?" Decus asked, confused.

The brunette was decked out in Alice's clothes and she was wearing a curly honey blonde wig. She groaned as she got up. "Ugh! Watch where you're going; and stop looking at me like that! Emil said he'd take me out for dinner tonight if I ran around town in the outfit of the girl I despised and hated with the wrath of a thousand suns."

Decus struck a "dramatic" pose. "Marta! You must surely mean Colette! For the only other girl with blonde hair is Alice, and everyone loves my sweet Alice!"

Marta rolled her eyes. "Uh...Whatever. I need to hurry and run around town so that I can get back home." With that she ran off.

Decus sighed. "What can I do to get Alice?" He screamed at the sky.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Genis shouted, getting up from his previous postion. "If you travel to Asgard you'll find a book store. Enter the store and go into the children's section. Sit in a chair and read Twilight out loud. When the owner comes over to shout at you, tell her 'Purple cows go moo.' If she acts confused, kick her in the shins then look inside the cover of Breaking Dawn to find a map. The map will lead you to a secret location. Once there, dig up a grave that has a purple tombstone. The ghost of the deceased spirits will then come out and lead you to a girl named Rachel. Tell her 'Aqua snowshoes,' and she will tell you the secret to winning Alice over. Got that?"

Decus busily scribbled down notes. "Which part of Asgard is the bookstore located in?" He asked.

Genis looked him in the eye and answered, "The... ...West. Yeah, the west."

Decus scribbled down the new piece of "information" then hugged Genis. "Thank you so much Santa's Elf!" He said before running off.

"Genis, that wasn't nice!" Raine reprimanded her brother after Decus had left.

He shrugged. "I got him out of the house didn't I?"

Raine thought for a while then nodded. "True..."

"Well, now that the Dumbo's gone, I'm going to go get ready for my date with Presea," Genis announced.

* * *

"Um... Ratatosk, I don't think it was right of you to send Marta away like that," Emil said.

_Oh shut it. She was getting on my nerves._

"I know, but I still feel guilty."

Emil was currently sitting on a bench in Palmacosta that faced the ocean. A mother was pushing her child away from Emil while muttering, "Don't look him in the eye sweetie."

"Hey Emil! How's your life been?" a familiar voice asked as he crept up from behind Emil.

The blonde didn't even have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Zelos. "Life's been good I guess. I got rid of Marta for a few hours."

Zelos nudged Emil. "You know, if you don't want Marta, I'll gladly," he began.

Emil face palmed. "Zelos, we've been over this. I believe the girl should choose who she wants to go out with. It's not like I own her or any...I see Marta. Quick! Hide me!" Emil cried. He desperately looked around for a hiding place, but when he found none, he lept into the water.

"Hi Zelos! Were you just talking with Emil?" Marta, who had changed back into her regular clothes, asked.

Zelos looked down at the water then back at Marta. He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Marta stared at the water. "If he jumped in again, he'll come up soon for air... So what brings you here?" She asked Zelos.

Zelos shrugged. "Well, for some reason, my hunnies stopped coming near me ever since I started going out with Sheena. Well, a few flirted with me a few days ago, but they all disappeared the following day. All the girls also seem to be afraid of Sheena. I'm not really sure what's going on," Zelos ended.

Marta's eyes never left the water as she replied, "Well that's too bad. Emil and I are having the time of our life together. He can't spend a single moment away from me! Well, that might be because I duct taped our wrists together... But I'm sure he likes it!-Aha!" She screamed as Emil's head came out of the water. "I knew you were trying to stay away from me!" The brunette jumped into the water.

Emil began to cry. "Someone save me! Please, Aqua?" He tried to swim away from Marta, but she followed close behind. "Aqua1 Please help me! I'll let you throw a boulder at Tenebrae!"

Almost immediately, a cat-like mermaid appeared in front of Emil. "Okay kid, I'm going to use spread once. You'd better get away in time; and I'll call you for the time and date to abuse Tenebrae." Like she said, she cast Spread between the two "lovers" and Emil managed to swim away.

"Well, they're a strange couple," Zelos said to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"Um...Lloyd, is blood edible?" Colette asked in an innocent voice.

Lloyd scratched his head. "Well, I'm not so sure. What happened?"

Colette showed her hand to Lloyd. She had cut across her middle and index finger while cooking and had gotten blood on all of the vegetables.

Lloyd dropped what he was doing and raced to Colette's side. "Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked as he panicked. He reached for a first aid kit and began to clean off the blood on the blonde's hand.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you! I seem to be causing trouble for everyone," Colette whined, apologizing.

"No, it's okay Colette! Accidents happen! ...There, all done!" He said. He had managed to clean the blood off and wrapped a bandage around Colette's fingers.

"So, are the vegetables still edible?" Colette asked.

The brunette shrugged. "Well, it **is** Dwarven Potluck Surprise...So it probably is."

The former Chosen breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Martel! I was so worried!"

Lloyd smiled. "Today's prize is a hairbrush I carved myself!"

Colette jumped with glee. "I'm going to find it! I'm going to find it!" She cried.

* * *

"Oh Martel! Stop sending me chocolates! I don't like any of you!" Raine screamed as she chucked a bright yellow box out the door.

Your sister seems to be in a calm mood today," Presea commented as she took a sip of tea.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah!" Genis replied. The two were enjoying a warm "peaceful" picnic outside. Genis cleared his throat, "Um... P-p-p-p-presea, remember our Valentine's Day last year?"

Presea took a bite out of her sandwich then nodded. "I remembered how to feel love that day."

Genis blushed red. "I...Remember what I said last year?...I still feel the same way about you and I was wondering if you wanted to ahem...um uh...you know... uh become... ahem...boyfriend and girlfriend?" His voice became more high as he finished the sentence.

Presea slowly gave one of her rare smiles as she answered, "Genis-" She was interrupted when Decus suddenly ran up next to Genis.

"Hey Santa's Elf! I followed your directions and I actually got Alice to like me! Thanks a lot! I owe you one!" The Decus said as he ran off.

Genis had a confused look on his face. "Rachel's an actual person?" He thought to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then went back to focusing on Presea. "So what were you saying?"

Presea cleared her throat. "I said-" she was cut off as Raine screamed.

"For Martel's sake! No! I do not want to go out with you! Get away and get a life Yuan Kafei! I swear, if you send me another bouquet, chocolate, or a visit from yourself, I will," Raine screamed.

Yuan eyed Genis and Presea. "Um...You might not want to say what you were planning to say...There are children here."

Raine groaned and tried to control her temper. "I enjoy my life without men-and don't even bother pointing out Genis because he's still a boy- and I don't want to spoil that! So please, just go away. You've been chasing me for over a year, but I've continuously been rejecting you. So just go!"

Yuan moped. "Oh okay then. I understand. I'll go away now," he said quietly as he turned away.

Raine gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Martel! He didn't pout today!"

Yuan turned around and said, "I don't pout, I brood."

Raine rolled her eyes then shut the door. Immediately, the doorbell rang again. She opened it to find a turquoise-haired half-elf. She breathed in then quickly said, "Look Forcystus. You've been stalking me for a year and I've continuously rejected you. Just let me go. Go meet some new people. Just leave me alone! I like my life the way it is and I don't to add more people to it. So please, don't ever send me flowers or chocolates. If you do, I will force you to eat my cooking. Have a nice day!" As soon as she was done she slammed the door shut.

"Finally, I can get some peace and-" Raine began. The cursed doorbell rang a third time. "For Martel's sake! Why won't you people-" she roared as she ripped the door open. She looked shock as she saw who was standing there.

"Hi Raine~ I was wondering if you would want to go out and catch dinner with me. After all, it's Valentine's Day, and you know what people say, Valentine's Day is the day to start a relationship," Wonder Chef said. He still carried his oversized fork around, but he was not dressed in his chef costume for once. He was dressed in a neat tuxedo.

Raine gaped at him then quickly answered "Sure! Yeah! Let me get ready!" She ran up to her room to get changed.

Yuan and Forcystus climbed out of a bush and walked over to the Wonder Chef.

"Okay, we helped you get the girl. Now pay us," Yuan said.

The Wonder Chef rolled his eyes and handed each half-elf a stack of money.

"So what are you going to do with your money?" Forcystus asked Yuan.

"Take a special girl out on a date," Yuan answered while counting the money.

Forcystus gasped. "Me too!"

"Want to tell each other the name of our girlfriend on the count of three?" Forcystus asked.

Yuan nodded then counted off, "One, two, three."

They both shouted, "Pronyma!"

Wonder Chef looked at them. "Well, you're in a predicament now aren't you."

* * *

"So Emil...How was your day today?" Marta asked as she gingerly cut the steak that was on her plate. She was currently enjoying a candlelit dinner for two with the Prince of her dreams.

"Mmmfhmm," Emil said from underneath the gag. Marta had taped him to a chair across from her; and she had also gagged him.

"I'm glad you're having a nice day too!" Marta squealed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who it can be," Marta mused as she opened the door. She was faced with Alice and a man that looked suspiciously like Richter, except with purple hair.

"Hey Mart-Mart. Tenebrae invited us. We're coming in," Alice said as they entered.

Marta's nose wrinkled in disgust when she smelled "Richter"'s cologne.

"Decus? Is that you?" Marta asked.

"Who else would it be?" Alice asked as she ate Marta's steak.

"Why are you...dressed up like that?" Marta asked.

Decus struck a pose, which was scarring seeing as how he looked like Richter, and announced, "I followed Santa's Elf's advice and looked for Rachel. She told me to steal Alice's heart, I had to become the man of her dreams!...So she pushed me into a swimming pool filled with chocolate pudding then handed me these clothes."

"I see," Marta said, nodding. "But, you're interrupting us at a really awkward time and I believe you must leave. Now." She said in a scary tone of voice.

Alice shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

Marta growled in frustration. "Why do I always have to spend a holiday with you weirdos? I want to spend one evening alone with Emil!"

Alice pointed out the door. "He's getting away," she pointed out.

Marta quickly turned around to see that Emil had managed to drag the chair across the front yard. She glared at Emil then chased after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

Alice stared after them then turned back to the dinner they left behind. She cut a piece of the meat, ate it then, in a lazy tone, said, "Happy Valentine's Day. May everyone's Valentine's drams come true...except for yours Dumbo Decus."

* * *

Me: My "twin" (Soul)'s sis broke her arm...I'm crazy worried.

Sheena: Is she okay?

Me: I hope so... … Well, sorry for worrying everyone... ^.^ Thank you so much for following this for a year! I couldn't have done it without you!

Sheena: I'm really going to miss this fic...

Me: Same here... Well, time to go. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hopefully, you'll all meet someone special! ^.^ Now please excuse me while I go pick up my copy of _Tales of the Abyss 3DS_.

Sheena: Please review~

*Sheena and I walk off into light, light fades. _The End_ appears on screen in blue cursive letters*


End file.
